


Meant To Be

by Stylinson_28



Series: Always You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, Smut, YouTuber Harry, like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: Sequel to "Spark Of The Past".After over four years of being broken up, Louis and Harry are in contact again, thanks to Harry's YouTube channel. Since their Video together, both Harry and Louis, are not able to get the other out of their heads. When they finally are happy again, problems occure, that make both of them question, if they really are meant to be or if the universe is just against them.Or, an AU where Harry and Louis definitely don't talk enough and are still insecure about their love for each other and have to come to terms with what they really want. [Edited]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is...the Sequel of "Spark Of The Past". You don't necessarily have to read the first part, but I would recommend it for a better understanding.  
> This story turned out a lot longer than originally planned. I wrote a lot of things that first weren't planned but just came naturally and I really hope you'll like it. It took me some time to finish it, but it is now, thank you to everyone who read it, left kudos and commented. Meant and still means a lot to me.  
> Please let me know in the comments if you maybe would like some One Shots or short stories of this series in the future. b  
> Enjoy!  
> Maybe subscribe to get the latest updates on my future stories.  
> You can also find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)  
> and [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Credits for the photos/manips used in the Coverartwork go to the wonderful People who made them. If you made one of them, let me know your user and I'll credit you personally.

**_August 2020_ **

 

Ever since they shot their video together, Harry and Louis have been trying to see each other more often, which had been proven to be rather difficult, due to their different locations. With Harry living part-time in London and New York and Louis shuttling between Manchester and Los Angeles, it was hard for them to find dates where they both got time to meet up. But they have managed to meet up at least once a month and by now it was August and Lottie’s twenty-second birthday was right around the corner.

“Will you be able to make it?”, Lottie asked her older brother through the phone, crossing her fingers that he would be able to make it to London for her birthday.

“Yeah, I think so, Lots. Danielle isn’t sure if she’ll be back in England by then though. Her grandma passed away a few days ago and she’s back in California for the funeral”, Louis replied scratching his head in annoyance. His sister had been talking about nothing, but her birthday party for months and by now he was really tired of being asked whether he would be coming or not.

“Oh okay…well on another note, Harry just texted me to confirm that he’ll be coming as well. Fortunately, he’s in London for a week, before heading back to New York for some shoot”, Lottie blabbered on and Louis sighed in exasperation just wanting his sister to finally hang up.

“That’s cool, Lots. Listen, I gotta go. See you at the party. Love you”, Louis said goodbye and Lottie huffed out a “Bye” as well, before Louis hung up on her, sitting down on the couch. He decided to call Zayn, needing someone to talk to and that was exactly what he did.

“’ello?”, Zayn greeted him, sounding tired.

“Hey, Zayner. Tommo here. I really need to talk to someone right now. Can I come over?”

“Tommo! What about? I’m kinda busy today. Pez has her doctor’s appointment today and I have to watch Leyla, while she is getting her new haircut. Maybe you can talk to Liam?!”, Zayn said in an apologizing tone, making Louis sigh, but still understanding where Zayn was coming from.

Zayn and Perrie were school sweethearts, together since secondary school. They met in a summer camp the summer of 2007 and had gotten engaged when they were only nineteen. Four years later they had finally gotten married. Perrie had gotten pregnant during their honeymoon and they welcomed Leyla May Malik on the 12th of May 2018. Currently, Perrie was four months pregnant again…so, Louis totally got it.

“I get it, Zayn. No worries. Say Hi to Pez and Leyla for me. See ya, man”, Louis said and Zayn bid him goodbye soon after, leaving Louis dialling Liam’s number, who didn’t pick up, which made Louis groan. Why have friends, when nobody was there when one needed them?!

Louis then decided to just lay in and watch Netflix, hoping to magically find a solution for his problem.

 

~

 

Meanwhile, Harry hung around in Niall’s restaurant in downtown London, testing a new dish, Niall had just cooked for him.

“What should I do, Ni?”, Harry asked his best friend in desperation, pulling on his short hair.

“Maybe you should just ask him for another chance? Talk to him. That’s what was your problem the first time around. You still love him, right?”, Niall said, while cooking.

“Well, of course I still do. Lou is the love of my life. There never will be anybody as perfect for me as him. I’ll never love someone else the way I love Louis, but I can’t just ask him for another chance. He has a girlfriend for god’s sake. I can’t get between them. He’s happy with her.”

“Do you really think that? Harry, he wouldn’t have kissed you, if he was as happy as you think he is with her. Believe me, you are the love of his life as well. You two were inseparable when you were together. Christ, you wanted to get married since you first came together. If this isn’t true love, I don’t know what is. I honestly always thought that you two would be getting married first between all of us, but then all this shit happened and you broke up and Liam got married three times and then Zayn…”, Niall ranted, stopped for a second to give Harry a pointed look, then continued, “Hell… _I’m_ getting married in two months. I always thought I’d be the last. And there you and Louis are, still pining over each other not being able to get your shit together. We fucking aren’t kids anymore.”

“You’re right, but Ni, I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be the reason why a couple breaks up. I’m not that person. And if he really still loves me and wants to try again as badly as I, then he would break up with her on his own. Also, the kiss was for a video. Besides, Zayn was always going to get married first. Pez and he are the cutest couple ever and they’ve made it through so much with her being a famous singer and all. They’re meant to be. Lou and I wanted to wait with marriage until after we were out of Uni and got jobs…and now he has a beautiful girlfriend and even a kid”, Harry tried to explain where he was coming from, but Niall just sighed and just wouldn’t be having any of it.

“Yeah, they were meant to be, but so are you and the Tommo. And you were basically engaged since you got together. Believe me, it wasn’t just for the video. It could’ve been just a peck but you full on snogged on camera for millions of people to see, he definitely wanted to kiss you. Maybe he’s scared that you don’t want to try again and just accepts to be with someone he at least cares about. I don’t think he’s in love with Danielle. She’s a nice and sweet girl, but I don’t think that it’ll last…and about Freddie…he is a sweet kid but wasn’t planned at all. Louis hooked up with Briana once…”, Niall said sincerely, sliding a fruit dessert over to Harry and watching him eat it in record time.

“Fair point and I know…but Danielle seems pretty nice and I don’t want to hurt her. She doesn’t deserve this. How long are they together again?”, Harry sighed.

“She is pretty nice and of course she doesn’t deserve it, but she doesn’t deserve a man who doesn’t love her sincerely either. Louis can’t give her that, that’s the reason why him and Eleanor didn’t last. He only loves you, H. They’re together for almost two years now”, Niall replied, trying to make Harry see that Louis only ever truly loved him.

“That’s a long time for being with someone you don’t love”, Harry snorted bitterly, which made Niall roll his eyes, knowing all too well how jealous Harry could get over Louis.

“Tommo tries to make it work. He only wants to be happy and you know better than anyone else that he wants a family more than anything else. Single life isn’t for everyone.”

“You think he wants to get married and have more kids with her?”, Harry asked with wide eyes, shocked over what his best friend had just said.

“Maybe…I don’t know, H, but Zayn hinted at something. He said that he found a ring box in Louis’ drawer when he searched for a shirt, ‘cause his got dirty that day. Maybe he’s finally ready to really move on…”

“Is he sure that it was like…an engagement ring?”, Harry asked with wide eyes and Niall just shrugged, not really sure himself.

“I don’t know. But nothing happened yet and it was months ago. You should talk to Louis. Ask him”, Niall shrugged, making it Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. He then stood up, patted Niall on the shoulder and said:

“I gotta go, Ni. Thanks for the food, it was amazing as always. See ya, mate.”

“Alright, have a nice day, H. You’ll see, everything will be alright and you know you can come by whenever, I’ll gladly make you food. See ya”, Niall said goodbye to his best friend, giving him a one-armed hug, before continuing his attempt of creating a new dish to offer to his guests.

 

Harry decided to just go home to wait and see what would happen regarding Louis. He would hopefully see Louis at Lottie’s birthday party on the weekend again and maybe he would get answers then.

 

~

 

The weekend however came around rather quickly, Louis arriving late at Lottie’s birthday bash on Friday night, due to him waiting for Danielle to come home, which she never did, instead texting him to say that her flight had gotten cancelled and that she wouldn’t be able to make it until Monday morning.

The party had been in full swing already by the time Louis arrived and he tried to make out his sister in the crowd, but just couldn’t seem to find her in the mass of people.

As a successful London stylist and beauty blogger, trained by the famous Louise Teasdale, stylist of successful artists in the music industry, such as Little Mix and others, Lottie knew lots of different people, which made it rather difficult to find her in the crowd. He, however, did make out Niall, Liam and Zayn and promptly made his way over to them to greet his friends. They greeted him enthusiastically, but fairly tipsy already.

“Where are your better halves?”, Louis asked them curious, wondering where everyone was.

“Pez wasn’t feeling well and Sophia and Gemma went to Lottie’s flat with her, so she can lay down”, Zayn explained and Louis nodded in understanding, taking the beer Niall was holding out for him and promptly taking a swig.

“And where’s Harry?”

“He’s having a wee, should be here any minute. He already asked about you”, Niall replied chuckling.

“Is Lottie pregnant?”, Liam suddenly asked him with no apparent reason and Louis furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing why Liam would ask something like this.

“Why’re you asking?”, Louis asked irritated.

“She hasn’t had one drop of alcohol the whole night. At least not that I know of and I mean…she got married last year…”, Liam explained, but Louis just shrugged it off, not knowing what to answer, not knowing of a possible pregnancy in his family.

Just as he wanted to tell them just that, he felt a warm hand on his hip and immediately stilled, knowing all too well, who the hand belonged to. His whole body was tingly and his breath hitched at the touch. He snapped out of it, when he was turned around by Harry to get pulled into a tight hug.

They hugged for longer than for friends normal, eyes closed and breathing the familiar scent of the other in. Zayn, Liam and Niall flashed each other knowing and at the same time amused glances, before continuing their conversation from before Louis had arrived without a care in the world, trusting their friends to get their shit together eventually.

 

~

 

A few hours later, Louis as well as his friends were drunk. Like, really drunk. After Louis had finally found his sister and they had talked for a bit, he had taken shots with various people, not to mention all the bottles of beer he chucked down to deal with being so close to Harry again. Harry has been real affectionate towards him during the whole night and it really took a toll on him, leading him to get spectacularly drunk. But Harry definitely was not any better.

By now they were all dancing to the latest club hits and Louis was feeling eighteen all over again. Like he was at one of these parties people from school had thrown back when they were teenagers and so in love. His back was pressed against Harry’s firm chest, Harry’s hands around his middle, pulling him against himself. Louis grinding up on Harry’s crotch to the beat of the music, one of his arms around the taller lad’s neck. Harry placed hot kisses all over Louis’ neck, suckling at the smooth skin here and there, leaving small marks and licking soothingly over them afterwards. Louis won’t lie, he really was enjoying this kind of attention from his ex-boyfriend and love of his life.

One of Harry’s hand slid down to Louis’ own crotch, palming the bulge there and making Louis gasp at the unexpected touch, knowing full well that he was hard already, but he also could feel Harry’s own hard cock pressed against his ass, so he was not the least bit embarrassed about his reaction to their dirty dancing.

“You still have the same reaction to my touch”, Harry’s words were slurred a little, whispered hot against Louis’ ear, making shivers run down his spine.

“I could say the same”, Louis managed to get out, before a low moan escaped him because of Harry’s firm press against his growing bulge.

“Come home with me”, Harry rasped, thrusting against Louis’ bum, pressing harder against the older lad’s bulge at the same time, making it impossible for Louis to resist.

“Alright…but I gotta go say bye to Lots. Meet you out front in ten?!”, Louis said after turning around to face the younger lad, giving him a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, meet you in ten. I can’t wait”, Harry replied, before leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips, which turned into a full-on snog, after Louis had placed his hands in Harry’s hair, pulling a little, knowing very well what this did to Harry, whom promptly escaped a moan, making Louis grin widely.

“Menace”, Harry muttered after they part, giving Louis a slap on his bum, making the older lad yelp in surprise. Louis gave him a warning look, which only made Harry wink at him, before they finally parted ways to say goodbye.

 

It took Louis exactly seven minutes to find Lottie on the terrace of her own beauty salon “Rainbow Palace”, she had just opened in January, standing there deep in conversation with Gemma. He made his way over and pulled Lottie into a tight hug, whispering:

“I’m gonna head out. Have a good rest of the night. The party was great. See you in a bit.” He freed himself from the hug in order to hug Gemma as well and was just about to go, when Lottie pulled him back on his wrist, making him look back at her in exasperation.

“What?”, he asked annoyed, but Lottie didn’t let him mislead her at all.

“Why are you going so early?”

“I…I have work tomorrow”, Louis said the first thing that came to his dopey mind, panicking at the confrontation, just wanting to let Harry take him back to his flat and fuck him into the mattress, make him forget everything negative that ever happened between them.

“You’re a teacher, Lou. Tomorrow is Saturday. You don’t have work on Saturdays, plus, it’s summer break. Besides, Harry was here just a few minutes ago and said goodbye…”, Lottie said suspiciously. Louis looked over to Gemma hoping for help, but only was met with an evil smirk, making him huff out in annoyance.

“I have no idea what you gettin’ at, Lots. Haven’t seen H for a while. I’m sure he’s busy on weekends, with him being a successful photographer and all that. I’m really tired and I just want to go home”, Louis replied, playing dump, hoping for his acting skills to be still as good as in his school years when he was in drama club and had dreamed of becoming an actor.

“You can’t drive all the way to Manchester now, Lou. You’re drunk and taxis are expensive as fuck. If you’re really tired, go over to mine then. Pez is sleeping over as well, she’s asleep in the guest room, be careful not to wake her up”, Lottie said not taking no for an answer. Louis sighed and agreed, knowing that he would in fact have to sneak out of Harry’s and into Lottie’s apartment in the middle of the night to not get caught.

“Alright, I’ll sleep on the sofa then. Night”, Louis let her know, before taking a turn and heading as fast as he could towards the front to meet Harry.

It was a blur from there.

 

~

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, pressed against Harry’s bare back, his arm over the younger lad’s waist and his half hard cock pressed against Harry’s bare bum, feet tangled under the sheets, Louis only remembered heading the few blocks down from Lottie’s salon to Harry’s city penthouse hand in hand, hurrying down the streets. He remembered being pressed against the closed door in the apartment. He also remembered hot kisses, tongues sliding together, naked skin on naked skin and marks being made into each other’s skin.

It was just like in old times, which made Louis smile. It had been too long already. They had missed so much of each other’s lives and that hurt Louis, he had to admit that.

He may not remember everything that had happened the previous night in detail, but he remembered the feeling of safety, familiarity, love and passion. He felt a sharp burn in his bum and on his back, reminding him how Harry had pressed him against the cold shower tiles, thrusting into him in a steady rhythm and how he later had dug his fingernails into the flesh on Louis’ back in the heat of the moment, not caring that it would leave marks there. Painful marks at that. But on another note, he also remembered the feeling of him pounding into the younger lad, pressing him into the mattress, holding him down, just like he had done all these years ago. They had gone four rounds, the last round being them taking it slow and making love to each other and it had been the most beautiful feeling Louis had felt in a really long time.

Louis smiled at the memories of the night before and pulled himself impossible closer to Harry’s warm body, nuzzling his face into the crook of the younger lad’s neck, breathing in his enchanting and familiar scent, leaving soft kisses there, where last night’s marks were on display for everyone to see. How he had missed this. Being with Harry, feeling his body close to his own, just lying in bed and enjoying the presence of one another. That’s how it was supposed to be and Louis knew, that was how he wanted it to be every day for the rest of his life.

“Mornin’”, Harry murmured with a rasp in his voice, he only had when he just woke up, which Louis had missed so bad. Harry smiled at the feeling of Louis being so close to him and put a hand over Louis’ on his stomach, squeezing it to hold it there, obviously not wanting this to end, brushing his thumb over the back of Louis’ smaller hand. Just like he had done all these years they had been together.

“Morning”, Louis replied between kisses, still smiling, not believing how he could be so lucky again. He would have never dreamed of ever being with Harry in that way again after what had happened during the last years, when everything had gone to shit between them.

There once had been a time, when they were the most important people to each other, they had been each other’s person, when they both believed that they were soulmates and meant to be together forever, but that time was long gone. Louis was sure though, that maybe one day they would be able to be each other’s person again. Maybe they were meant to be together after all, they just had to work through their problems together and everything would be perfect again. How it had been, when they first started dating. At least he dared to hope so.

“What time ‘s it?”, Harry asked yawning, interrupting Louis’ train of thought. Louis looked over Harry’s shoulder to the nightstand, where an alarm clock was placed. His eyes widened at the time displayed on the alarm clock and he let out an exasperated groan, which made Harry furrow his eyebrows.

“It’s already ten. Shit, I told Lots I would sleep on her couch and now she’ll know I didn’t go to hers after leaving.”

“You wanted to sneak out on me?”, Harry snickered at that and Louis bit into his neck, which made Harry yelp in pain, but at the same time making Harry’s hard cock twitch. Louis smirked, knowing full well how much a little pain turned Harry on.

Nobody knew Harry’s preferences in bed better than Louis, that Louis was absolute sure of. They had discovered everything sexual together after all, they have tried everything together they both thought they would be comfortable with and luckily, they had been right every time. In five and a half years of being together, they had never done anything in bed that one of them absolutely disliked. Sure, there had been some things, they both did not want to do ever again, or one of them would rather not do again, but they never regretted having tried something and Louis thought that this was beautiful. In bed they just clicked and that never changed. Not, when they had been slowly drifting apart, not when the jealousy had gotten too much of the two of them and not when they had to realise, that they were better off breaking up.

“Actually, yeah. Couldn’t tell our sisters that I’d head out to fuck you, could I?”, Louis replied in his sassy manner and Harry laughed in response.

“I don’t think so, no. Better think about a good excuse then, but first we have to do something else.”

“Funny. And what exactly?”, Louis asked raising an eyebrow, just as Harry turned around in his arms, facing him. He smiled at the older lad, placed a hand in his neck and pulled him forwards, so that their lips could meet in a sweet kiss, which made both smile brightly.

“Hm…that’s definitely something I’d be okay with”, Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, making both grin wider. The kiss turned more passionate and that soon led to another round of lovemaking and mutual blowjobs later in the shower.

 

Two hours later, Louis finally separated himself from Harry, kissing him goodbye passionately and promising him to call, finally heading towards Lottie’s apartment, where his car was still parked, deciding to just avoid any kind of confrontation. Not knowing what to tell his sister and anyone basically just yet anyways.

 

~

 

Monday morning came faster as anticipated and Louis was confronted with his girlfriend coming home. Harry and him had texted constantly throughout the whole weekend, exchanging cute love messages as if they were teenagers all over again and Louis did enjoy it, was the thing. He hadn’t had the impression once, that what they were doing was wrong and it scared him shitless. But at the end of the day, the heart wants what it wants and Harry was the love of his life, no matter what had happened between them in the past. And that was, what scares him the most.

The thing was, Louis wanted to be with Harry, he really wanted to break up with Danielle and try again, but he was also scared that it won’t work out in the end…maybe love wasn’t enough in their case, maybe they weren’t meant to be after all. But that was something only time could tell, for now he had to break up with her first, not wanting to lie to Danielle any longer. She deserved better than a man, who was deeply in love with another man, who happened to be his ex-boyfriend, he once wanted to marry and start a family with. Louis knew that it wasn’t fair to either of them to continue this relationship. Not to Danielle, not to himself and not to Harry either, who had made it clear after their night together, that he wanted to try again and make it work this time around, not intending to ever letting him go again.

 

Danielle came home at twelve and Louis greeted her with a hug, managing to deflect a kiss, not wanting to kiss anyone else that wasn’t Harry ever again. Danielle furrowed her eyebrows at his behaviour, but didn’t say anything about it. She just brought her suitcase into the bedroom and came back to Louis, who was sat on the couch, waiting for her to sit down as well, which she promptly did, shooting him worried looks.

“I have to tell you something”, Louis began, but was interrupted by her.

“Yeah, me too.” Louis raised his eyebrow at that information and told her to go first, wondering what she could want to tell him. She took a deep breath and said:

“I’m pregnant.”

Louis’ whole world began to crumble as the words sank in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Freddie appears for the first time. First of all, this is a fictional story that has nothing to do with reality. I personally am not sure, if I believe that Louis really is his dad or not, but in this story he is.  
> This chapter also contains some smut.  
> Hope you like it.

Louis clutched his hands over his face, before pulling with both hands on his hair, not believing that this was really happening to him again.

“You can’t be pregnant”, he huffed out still in shock, remembering the time Briana had told him about her pregnancy. It felt like he was set back in time.

“But I am, Louis. In seven months you’re going to be a dad again. Aren’t you happy? I thought you always wanted more kids. You love Freddie”, she said annoyed, not understanding why Louis wasn’t the least bit happy about becoming a father again, seeing that he had been telling her so many times that he wanted more kids one day to give Freddie a little sister or brother. Louis jumped up, running his hands through his hair in desperation and finally snapped at her:

“No, I’m fooking not happy! I want to break up, Danielle. _That’s_ what I wanted to tell you. Yes, I want more kids but just with one fooking particular person. Fook.” Danielle’s eyes widened and tears began to stream down her face.

“What? Why do you want to break up? I thought we were happy?!”

“I slept with Harry and I still love him so much that it hurts and he wants to try again. We’re going to try again and make it work. He’s everything I ever wanted. I’m sorry. It just isn’t fair to either of you, when we stay together. You deserve someone who loves you just as much as Harry and I love each other”, Louis tried to explain his point of view, making her cry even more. It broke his heart to see her like that, but he just couldn’t let Harry go again.

“But…what about all the time we spent together? Doesn’t it mean anything to you? We’re together for almost two years now, Louis. Was this all just a joke for you?”, Danielle asked in desperation and Louis’ heart broke even more at her hurtful look, but he just couldn’t choose who he loved.

“I’m so sorry. You are a wonderful person and you deserve the world, but I can’t give you what you want and deserve. The last two years were amazing, but I never stopped missing how things were with Harry. I thought we didn’t have a chance anymore and I really care about you, but now he came back into my life and he is willing to try again. I’d be a fool to let him go again”, Louis tried desperately to explain his actions, but Danielle didn’t really understand it. She shook her head in disappointment and stood up, tears streaming down her face.

“I wish you two all the best then, if he really makes you happy I won’t get between you two. But I won’t kill our baby. I leave the decision to you, if you want to see it or not. I’ll be okay either way. I really hope it all works out and you’ll get what you always dreamed of”, she said, before retreating into the bedroom to pack her things, leaving Louis in the living room, now crying silently as well. He just couldn’t believe how the happy turn in his life turned into a real nightmare. He only hoped that Harry would be okay with him becoming a dad again, he just wouldn’t get over losing him again.

 

~

 

Harry and Louis haven’t been texting or speaking to each other for three weeks. Louis had ignored all his texts and calls and flew to LA to spend some time with his son as already planned. He travelled to LA every school break to spend time with the three years old. With him he could forget everything else and just be there for him. Freddie didn’t judge him or fought with him and it was refreshing for Louis. Such a contrast to his everyday life and even though Freddie had been an accident after Louis’ break up with Harry, he loved this little boy to death and couldn’t really think about a world, where Freddie didn’t exist.

Right now, Louis was building a sandcastle with him on a beach in Malibu, just enjoying the time he had left with his son, before he would have to fly back home to Manchester in a few days to prepare for the next school year and also had to face Harry again. Louis had no idea, what he was going to tell him though. And he was afraid that Harry might not want to be with him anymore, when he’d find out that Louis would become a dad again in a few months. He didn’t even know Freddie yet, he just knew that he existed and it had been a problem for a long time, because Harry had been so angry that Louis had gone and fucked some girl right after their break-up. It had taken them years to work things out and become friends again. Louis didn’t want to lose it. If friendship was everything he could get from Harry after Harry found out, then he would gladly take it. A life without Harry was impossible for Louis to even think of.

“Dada”, Freddie turned Louis’ attention back to him, pointing at a little tower he just managed to ad, really proud of himself at that. Louis smiled proudly at his son and praised his work with a kiss on his chubby cheeks. Freddie smiled brightly back at him and continued helping to build the castle and Louis made the ditch around it and was almost finished, when his cell phone started ringing. Annoyed he grabbed behind himself to take it in his hand and pressed the answer button without looking at the caller ID, which proved to be a mistake immediately.

_“Lou, finally. Why haven’t you answered any of my texts or calls? I thought we were on the same page after that night”_ , Harry greeted him with desperation in his voice and Louis sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He hated to hear Harry this upset and he hated even more that he was the reason why…again.

“I’m sorry, Haz. I really am. I just needed some time to think and it’s absolutely not your fault. It has nothing to do with you, you hear me?! Believe me, we are on the same page and we’ll talk when I get back to England on Friday, alright?!”

_“Think about what? Lou, how has this nothing to do with me? I did something, right? I came on too strong, this is it, am I right?! I’m sorry, please, we can take it as slow as you want. Where even are you?”_ , Harry replied and Louis could hear him crying. He heard the sniffling and it absolutely broke his heart. He hated it when Harry cried and he himself had made his boy cry too many times already. Enough was enough.

“Haz, please stop crying. I promise you, it has nothing to do with you. I really want to try again and be with you. I’ll explain everything when I’m back. Just a few more days, I’m in LA spending time with Freddie. I love you”, Louis said in frustration that he couldn’t be with Harry right in this moment to comfort him.

“Dada! Help build castle!”, Freddie exclaimed impatiently, trying to take Louis’ phone away. Louis took Freddie’s hand gently, pushing it away from the phone, telling Harry to wait for a second.

“Daddy just has to talk to his friend. Can you wait for a second, Freddie?”, Louis said gently, before he got back to Harry on the phone.

“I’m sorry, Freddie is impatient and wants me to continue building the sandcastle with him. Come again?”

_“Oh, sorry to interrupt your time with him. I didn’t know you were with him right now. I only said that I’m looking forward to it and I want to be with you. I love you too. Now go back to your son. See you in a few days”_ , Harry said, his voice a little steadier than before. He finally stopped crying.

“No, it’s alright. He already continued building on his own. You’re important to me. I’m looking forward to it too. I miss you”, Louis confessed smiling a little, while ruffling through Freddie’s dirty blonde hair, which made the toddler giggle.

_“You’re important to me and I miss you, too. You have no idea how much I miss you. Enjoy your time with the little one”,_ Harry replied and Louis could literally hear him smile as well. They said goodbye and Louis went back to building the sandcastle, still having a bright smile on his face at the prospect of working everything out with Harry, when he would be back home in England in a bit.

“I think it’s big enough now. You want to take a picture to show mommy?”, Louis asked his son, deciding that it was time to leave the beach and bring him back to Briana’s. Freddie nodded excitedly and stopped building further. He loved to take photos to show them to everyone later on. Louis thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Just a second. I’ll ask someone to take it for us”, Louis said smiling, looking around, his eyes finally landing on a group of teenage girls only a few feet away from them. One of them was looking over and he beckoned them to come over, which she and a friend of hers did. He greeted them smiling warmly.

“Can you please take a photo of my son and me with our sandcastle? That would be real amazing”, he asked them and they promptly affirmed, one of them taking his phone. He pulled Freddie in his lap and made sure that they didn’t sit in front of the castle. They smiled brightly at the camera and the girl, whose name was Ashley, took a few photos to make sure that there was at least one good one. She gave back the phone and Louis thanked her, before dressing Freddie and himself again and packing their things to leave, but not without promising Freddie ice cream, because otherwise he wouldn’t leave his castle there.

 

~

 

That night when Louis was lying in bed, he sent the best photo of them and their castle to his mom, his sisters, his friends and also Harry and received smiling emojis and messages about how cute they both looked. His mother also insisted that he would have to bring Freddie with him to England soon. She hadn’t seen her first and to this day only grandson in a long time after all. The last time had been the summer before, when Louis had brought his family with him to LA for a vacation.

He replied that he would talk to Briana about it.

**_From Hazza <3: He’s so adorable! He looks a lot like you._ **

Read a text from Harry and Louis smiled. It was true, Freddie really did look a lot like him now. In his first year not so much, but now everyone could see, that he was indeed Louis’ son. He even was as stubborn and mischievous as Louis, which annoyed Briana and her family constantly, who had to deal with his behaviour the majority of the year. This was something that made Louis extremely proud, he loved that his son was so much like him, he even started playing football recently, or as they say in the States, soccer.

**_To Hazza <3: Yeah, he is. He also is a lot like me._ **

Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, dreaming of him and Harry living their lives happily together.

 

~

 

The two weeks in Los Angeles had gone by in a blur and now Louis was back in London. He immediately decided to visit Harry before taking a taxi to his own flat in Manchester, not being able to wait another minute to finally see him again.

So, Louis took a taxi to Harry’s flat and pressed the button for the doorbell belonging to Harry’s stunning penthouse, with a beautiful view over Hyde Park.

Minutes later, he was standing in front of Harry’s door, being greeted by a bright smiling Harry. At the sight of Harry’s dimply smile, Louis always had loved so much, he just couldn’t help but jump in the taller lad’s strong arms, unable to control his excitement. He immediately wrapped his legs around the younger lad’s waist, holding onto him tight, not wanting to let him go just yet. Harry was holding him up with his strong arms, then took a few steps back into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind them in the process to press Louis with his back against it. Louis cupped his face smirking and started kissing him, as if they hadn’t seen each other in years, licking into his mouth to taste him. How he had missed this. Harry clawed his fingers into his hips and kissed back just as eagerly, which made the two of them moan in arousal.

“I really, really missed you”, Louis panted against Harry’s lips, when they had to part to catch their breaths and Harry grinned at him, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips, before resting his forehead against Louis’.

“I missed you more. Can’t believe you’re really here”, Harry said out of breath and Louis’ smile widened.

“Well, you better do. I’m here and now you’ll have to greet me properly.”

“Do I have to now? What do you have in mind?”, Harry asked smirking, making Louis roll his eyes, annoyed that Harry had to joke around now, knowing full well what Louis had meant. He was fucking horny, was the thing, so there definitely was no time for jokes right now.

“I could think of a lot of things. Maybe you should start with taking our clothes off and then you could bring me to your bedroom or the shower…”, Louis suggested seductively, kissing him again and biting his lower lip for emphasis. Knowing, what that did to Harry.

“Hm…that sounds definitely tempting. I like it”, Harry replied still smirking, before putting Louis down on his own feet. They got rid of their clothes right there and Harry lifted the older lad on his hips again. He had always enjoyed manhandling Louis and always loved to carry him around, finding it cute how small and light Louis was. Louis wrapped his legs around his waist and let Harry carry him into the bathroom, where they would start their proper greeting.

It was already late when they were finally satisfied and tired, three empty condom wrappers lying on the nightstand and their skin all marked up again. They always had loved marking each other up, for everyone to see where they belonged.

They lay in Harry’s king-sized bed, cuddling just like in old times and it was like they never had been apart. Louis’ head on Harry’s chest, his fingers roaming over the side of Harry’s naked torso and Harry holding him tight, stroking soothingly over his, from their fucking, scratched back.

“I really missed this”, Louis confessed and he felt Harry’s chest vibrate due to his chuckling.

“Yeah, me too. Are you staying tonight?”

“I’d like that. I’m really tired now. I’m not used to that amount of sex anymore”, Louis replied, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing him in. Louis always had loved this. That was where he felt the most comfortable, while falling asleep.

“Me neither. Our friends were definitely right…we really go at it like animals”, Harry chuckled and Louis agreed grinning.

“We always have. I had the best sex of my life with you.”

“Same here. God, I could go again already”, Harry groaned and Louis mumbled still grinning:

“No! We’re going to sleep now. No more sex for tonight. ‘m tired!”

“But Lou…”, Harry started but Louis slapped him on the chest, before closing his eyes to sleep, smiling at Harry’s frustrated groan and how he was wiggling to find the right position to get as comfortable as possible with his hard-on.

 

~

 

The next morning, Louis woke up for once while Harry was still asleep. It was a rare occurrence, because Louis absolutely was not a morning person at all, but Harry definitely was, always waking before eight to go for a jog and make himself one of those healthy smoothies he loved so much, but Louis found absolutely disgusting. Back when they had been together, Harry had always tried to get Louis to drink his smoothies that looked really disgusting most of the times, but Louis had never tried any of them in his whole life.

They haven’t moved since they had fallen asleep the previous night, Louis’ head still on the sleeping man’s chest. Louis smiled, happy that they finally were able to wake up together again after all these years of waking up alone or to another person. But Louis didn’t want to think about this right now. He would rather think of all the things he could do to and with Harry right now.

A plan formed inside his head and he carefully wiggled out of Harry’s grip to climb in between his legs, sliding down to face Harry’s half hard cock, proud that he still had this effect on Harry, that he still was enough.

Without thinking any further Louis wrapped a hand around the base and licked along the whole length, before wrapping his lips around the head. He bopped his head up and down in a steady, slow motion, stroking the rest of Harry’s big cock with his hand, watching Harry’s face the whole time.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, looking around irritated until his eyes focused on Louis between his legs, blowing him. Harry smiled at the view. Still a little groggy from sleep he placed one hand in Louis’ hair, pushing him further onto his throbbing cock. Louis let Harry have the upper hand and took him down fully, the head touching the back of his throat. Harry thrusted upwards in a slow motion and Louis relaxed his jaw, letting Harry fuck his mouth, looking him deep in the eyes.

It didn’t take long until Harry came deep in his throat and Louis tried to swallow everything, a few drops of cum dripping down his chin though. Harry moaned at the view and pulled him up into a filthy kiss, tasting himself in Louis’ mouth and wiping his cum away from Louis’ chin with his thumb.

“Fuck me”, Harry plead between kisses and Louis nodded in agreement, breaking apart from Harry to get the lube and a condom, which were still lying on the nightstand where they had left the supplies last night. He grabbed the lube and one condom from the box they just opened last night and went back to Harry, who was still loose from last night. Louis worked him open up to four fingers fast, while stroking the lad’s cock to full hardness again, looking the younger lad in the eyes the whole time, just to make sure that he was alright.

“I’m ready. Just get in”, Harry moaned totally worked-up and Louis didn’t waste any more time and just ripped open the condom foil, putting it on, before coating his hard cock with lube. He positioned himself in front of Harry’s entrance and started kissing him again passionately, while pushing into him in a firm motion. They both moaned at the feeling of unity and Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist to pull him even closer towards his body. Louis’ thrusts were slow and deep and they didn’t stop kissing once until they both came at the same time with loud moans. Louis was glad that Harry lived in the penthouse, which gave them the privilege to be as loud as they liked, because nobody could hear them.

After they both calmed down again, Louis made a move to pull out, but Harry held him in position with his legs around his waist, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Just stay in for a moment. Love the feeling”, he explained after Louis had shot him an irritated look. Louis shook his head in amusement, but did as told and stayed in, kissing his boy sweetly, enjoying every second. They smiled against each other’s lips and when Louis finally did pull out, Harry felt absolute empty.

Louis tied the condom up and threw it in the bin, before going back to bed to cuddle again, but not without having Harry and himself cleaned up beforehand, not wanting to cuddle feeling and looking filthy.

 

Louis didn’t leave Harry’s flat until the day before school was about to start again and their goodbye had been real hard on them. Louis only got to leave after promising Harry to text and call when he could. They had also agreed on seeing each other at least every weekend, as long as they were both in the UK and they also have agreed on not telling anybody about the two of them trying again just yet. They just wanted to enjoy their new relationship alone at first, just the two of them.

It was good, more than actually, and Louis had eliminated every thought of himself becoming a dad again from his mind, not wanting to tell Harry just yet and risking their fragile relationship. He finally was happy again, for the first time in a long time and he didn’t want to risk his newfound happiness by talking about his new baby. Maybe he was selfish, but he just couldn’t help it and besides, who could blame him for not wanting to lose the love of his life, his soulmate, all over again and probably for good this time?! Right, nobody could and that was exactly why Louis hesitated to be open about this thing with Harry, not knowing how he would deal with it, if he found out. Louis really hoped that it all would turn out alright in the end, because he would have to tell Harry eventually. That wasn’t even a question. He couldn’t live with keeping such a big secret from him, if they really could make it work this time around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me, if I should continue. Thank you a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm a little sad...some People wanted me to write this Sequel, but nobody has left a comment. How am I supposed to know, if you like the Story, when I get no Feedback?  
> I'm gonna post now, all that I have written until now and only will continue, if I got enough Feedback for my work. I put a lot of work and heart in this Story and it's sad that this doesn't get acknowledged at all.  
> Enjoy.

The first thing that he did, when he was first back in his flat, was taking a shower and making his beloved Yorkshire tea, already missing Harry. How did he even manage to go without him for so long? Louis had absolutely no idea. The only thing that he was sure of was that he never wanted to live one day, that he wasn’t in a relationship with Harry ever again. Harry just had to be his happily ever after, otherwise he had no idea how he could survive this.

Louis’ thoughts were interrupted by his ringing phone, Louis looked at the caller ID this time, not wanting any surprises again. It read “ ** _Zee”_** and he pressed the answer button.

“Oi oi, Zee. How you doin’?”, he greeted his friend enthusiastically, sitting down on the couch, tea in hand.

_“Hey, Lou. I’m good. What about you? Haven’t heard from you in a while. How was LA?”_

“I’m great actually. It was amazing as always, the little lad has grown a lot. It was great to finally get to see him again.”

_“I bet. I can’t imagine how it’d be without getting to see my little princess every day. That pic you sent was real cute. Pez loved it”_

“It’s shit, but what can I do?! I can’t move to LA permanently. I have my job here, my friends, my family and my…”, Louis interrupted himself before he could give himself and Harry away by saying _boyfriend_ , but it was pointless because Zayn already caught on. Louis facepalmed himself. Why wasn’t he able to shut his mouth for once in his life?

_“Your what? Boyfriend? Lou, do you have to tell me something?”,_ Zayn mocked his slip-up and Louis sighed, knowing that denying was pointless at this point. Zayn wasn’t dump after all.

“Yes, Zayn. My boyfriend. Happy?”, he snapped sassily at Zayn, who chuckled on the other end and Louis rolled his eyes. For the thousandth time he had to ask himself, why the hell he was friends with such annoying people.

_“Yes! I’m happy for you two. About time you got your shit together. You would’ve been married by now, if you just wouldn’t have been so stubborn. Have you talked about everything?”_

“Don’t give me that again. I know, we were dumb back then, but we can’t change the past and have to look forward. And no…we kinda were preoccupied with other…stuff”, Louis replied in annoyance. A loud laughter could be heard over the phone.

_“No way! You tell me, you were with him for days and you haven’t had the time to talk, because you were fucking like rabbits?! Just as in old times. I can’t believe it. I have to tell the others. How did you two even manage to go without each other for so long?”_

“Don’t you dare. We agreed, that we won’t tell anybody just yet, so please keep your mouth shut. And you’re just jealous that I get more than you”, Louis decidedly ignored Zayn’s last part.

_“Alright, I won’t tell them just yet. Just talk about everything please. I don’t want you two to break up again. I can’t deal with that and I’m not jealous. There are more things to do in a healthy relationship than fucking each other’s brains out 24/7, mind you.”_

“Just keep telling yourself that, Zee. Listen, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow in school. Tell Pez and Leyla I said Hi.”

_“I will. See ya, and don’t fuck the whole night, you have work tomorrow. Be responsible for once”,_ Zayn said laughing, knowing full well how annoyed Louis got at that.

“I’m not with him tonight and besides, we can go without fucking, we just don’t want to just yet, thank you very much. I would tell you the same, but you won’t get any tonight anyway, so it’s pointless. Bye”, Louis took the piss on him grinning and hung up, before he could reply anything. Satisfied with himself, Louis continued sipping his tea and turned on the TV, trying to find something to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**_September 2020_ **

 

 _“You busy during lunchtime?”,_ Louis was greeted by Harry the next morning, just as he was heading out for work.

“Usually, I go get something to eat, just as every normal person”, Louis replied grinning, proud of himself to take the piss on Harry. He promptly heard him sighing in exasperation.

 _“Figured. I’ll come by and buy you lunch. It’s a date. See you later”,_ he hung up on Louis, not letting him say anything back and Louis’ jaw dropped in indignation. He couldn’t believe that Harry would just hang up on him like that. It soon was forgotten though, the moment he looked at the clock and realised that he was going to be late for work on the first day of the school year.

He rushed to his car to try to get there in time, which was nearly impossible. Perfect.

 

Louis in fact did arrive late and his morning went by rather badly. He not only had arrived late, but also had to realise, that there wasn’t any Yorkshire tea in the cupboard of the teachers’ lounge, and the copier was already out of paper with no spare paper in the shelf, because it always gets delivered in the afternoon.

By lunchtime, Louis was more than happy to finally have time to relax and he already had forgotten that Harry wanted to buy him lunch. That was until Harry knocked on the door of the teachers’ lounge. Besides Louis, only Zayn and Liam were in the room. Zayn only winked knowingly at Louis after he greeted Harry, but Liam seemed bewildered.

“Harry, what are you doing here?”, he asked, frowning in confusion at the man in the doorway. Before Harry could answer his question though, Louis threw himself at him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply, not caring about Liam and Zayn in the room. He just had had a shit day and had also missed Harry the previous night, being already used to sleeping in the same bed and waking up next to him again. Harry kissed him back confused with his affectionate behaviour in front of their friends, but just went with it, winding his arms around the older lad’s waist, pulling him impossible closer. Back in the old days, them snogging in front of their friends or even their families wouldn’t have been such a weird occurrence, they always had been a really affectionate couple, always annoying everybody with their behaviour, but now they had agreed on not telling anybody just yet and here Louis was, jumping Harry without warning, just like they never were broken up in the first place. They only parted, when they heard someone clear their throat, it sounded like Zayn.

“Good to see you. My day is shit. Make it better”, Louis said whining to his boyfriend and Harry fondly rolled his eyes, adoring and dreading the Drama Queen Louis at the same time. But he also had to admit, that he had missed this side of Louis. Louis always had been so dramatic and Harry had always loved and hated it at the same time.

“Why is it shit?”, he asked concerned, caressing Louis’ cheek and pulling him with the other hand on his waist closer, not wanting to ever see Louis upset.

“What is happening here?”, Liam asked irritated, but Zayn put his finger over his mouth, indicating that he wanted Liam to shut up to be able to hear everything. Liam rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Zayn didn’t care. He just wanted to enjoy the scene that occured right before their eyes. He had always found the interactions between Louis and Harry interesting, at least the ones not involving lips pressed against lips and lots of tongue.

“I was late, there is no Yorkshire here and the copier ran out of paper. My new students hate me and I just want to go back to bed…preferably with you”, Louis whined suggestively, then stilled, looking hopeful at Harry, flattering his eyelashes, knowing that Harry wouldn’t be able to resist him.

“Can we get some Yorkshire?” Harry laughed fondly at that, finding it amusing and endearing at the same time, how much Louis loved Yorkshire tea. Liam and Zayn gagged and Louis flipped them off, fluttering his eyelashes at Harry even more, which made the younger lad smile fondly.

“Just a few more hours, Baby. We could go back to the car though and fuck…afterwards I’ll get you some Yorkshire”, Harry suggested winking and Louis slapped him on his chest.

“Definitely not! We fucked all week. I’ll just take the Yorkshire”, he protested, but smiled at the memory.

“Is this a complaint?”, Harry asked mockingly, but Louis just shook his head rolling his eyes, giving him a peck on his lips and asked:

“Can we go to get lunch and my tea now? I’m starving.” Harry nodded, taking his hand and they were out the door with a last goodbye towards their friends, who couldn’t believe what they just had gotten to witness.

 

~

 

Louis and Harry had managed to stay together for almost a whole month already and the only people that knew about their relationship were still Zayn and Liam. They were going strong and Harry couldn’t believe how they managed to go without each other for this long.

They literally wanted to spend every free minute together, which was rather difficult, seeing that Harry had had to go to New York for a few days, to do a shooting for some fashion magazine just two weeks after they had gotten back together and Louis was currently working on the annual school play and therefore hadn’t gotten that much time for anything else that hadn’t had something to do with that or daily school stuff. But they made it work and this absolutely meant everything to the two of them for now.

They didn’t want to think about how to tell their families just now, they just wanted to enjoy their rare time alone, just the two of them. When they were together, they could forget everything else and just be Harry and Louis, who were madly in love and had found their way back to each other. And Harry thought, that this was beautiful.

 

September 28th had come around rather quick and Harry had planned something special on their day, just as he used to back when they were together the first time. September 28th had always been _their_ day. It was the day they had gotten together the first time back in 2010, when Harry was only 16 and Louis 18. It also was the day they always had planned on getting married on and now it was the day that marked their one-month-anniversary of reconciliation. It truly was a special day to them.

Unfortunately, this year September 28th was on a Monday, which meant that Louis had to work, but Harry had taken his day off to prepare at least something special for the evening and night. Luckily Louis had off on Tuesdays, so that they could afford a trip to London. Louis had no idea, that Harry had planned anything, which gave Harry a little satisfaction. He always had loved to surprise Louis, even though he not always had been this excited about it.

Louis arrived home early for once and Harry was already waiting for him in his living room. They had exchanged keys to their respective apartments only a few weeks ago and since then Harry always had been waiting for Louis in his apartment, often with self-cooked food ready, when he himself didn’t have to work, which was rather often due to Harry being his own boss. He had bought his own photography studio two years ago and therefore could close it whenever he didn’t have any appointments with clients, which was rather brilliant in his opinion.

“Babe! I’m home”, Louis called into the apartment, while he extracted himself from his coat, he wore because it was rather chilly outside already. English weather truly sucked. Harry heard Louis’ keys dropping into the key bowl that was positioned on the drawer right beside the front door, before Louis appeared in the doorway to the living room, smiling brightly at the sight of Harry lying on his couch, watching him with a matching smile on his face. Louis wandered over, putting off his shoes and crawled on the couch, right between Harry’s long legs. Lying above Harry, their bodies pressed as close together as possible, Louis stroked with his hand over Harry’s jaw and leaned in, catching Harry’s warm, plump lips in a sweet greeting kiss. They smiled into the kiss and right when Louis wanted to pull back, Harry placed his hand in the older lad’s neck, holding him right there to deepen it. The kiss turned filthier with every second, tongues licking into each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance. Louis ground down against Harry’s already half hard cock, trapped in his very tight skinny jeans and felt his own cock harden more with every rut. They panted into each other’s mouths and Harry grind upwards into Louis’ own crotch to their rhythm.

“Ah...Baby….wait”, Harry moaned, willing to free himself for a little more breath and to be able to think properly again, but Louis wouldn’t be having any of it, just continuing his motions, placing hot, wet kisses on Harry’s neck, biting and licking there, leaving marks all over.

“Fuck...Lou. I planned something special for today”, he finally managed to get out, trying to keep himself under control, which proved to be rather difficult with Louis rutting hard against his growing bulge. But at Harry’s declaration, Louis stilled, desisting from kissing and rutting, giving the younger lad a questioning look.

“It’s our day today and also our one-month-anniversary and I planned something special. Dress up, we’re going to mine tonight”, Harry explained, still out of breath.

“What did you plan?”, Louis asked curious and wary at once, before continuing his motions, which made them pant even more, not being able to hold it in for a lot longer.

“It’s...ah...it’s a surprise. Come...on!”

“But I want to know now”, Louis whined.

“Get up...a-nd find out”, Harry exclaimed, close to coming. Louis groaned annoyed, but stood up from Harry, retreating to his bedroom to change his clothes, leaving Harry unsatisfied on the couch. Harry snorted in frustration, rubbing over his bulge, trying to get at least a little relieve.

“You could have at least continued until we came”, Harry called into the bedroom in exasperation. Louis just laughed at that, appearing in the doorway, looking absolutely stunning. He changed into his tightest black skinny jeans that Harry knew was the one in which his ass looked the best, it always had been Harry’s favourite kind of pants on Louis, and also a green jumper that was a little big on him. He looked absolutely endearing to Harry.

“If I like your surprise, we can do everything you want tonight afterwards. I could tie you to your bed…”, Louis suggested seductively, which made Harry’s dick twitch in his pants, Louis knowing very well what that did to him. Harry nodded eagerly, crossing the room and pressing Louis against the wall, kissing him fiercely, his whole body pressed against the older lad.

Right as Louis tried to undo his pants, Harry backed away, smirking at him. Revenge was sweet.

Louis groaned frustrated, but let Harry take his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and they made their way downstairs to Harry’s car. Ready for what Harry had planned for them.

 

~

 

After they had finished Harry’s planned rooftop dinner under the starlight on his penthouse terrace, which Louis absolutely loved, they were sitting in his jacuzzi with a glass of red wine on the edge of the jacuzzi beside them. Louis cuddled cozyly against Harry’s side, placing soft kisses here and there on his boyfriend’s chest, neck and jaw and Harry humming softly, enjoying every second of Louis’ fondling, pulling him as close as possible into his hot body. He stroked softly along Louis’ backside, then turned his head a little to capture Louis’ soft lips with his own in a passionate kiss full of love and desire, his free hand holding Louis right there on his jaw to deepen the kiss further, their tongues fighting a hot battle for dominance. They smiled into each other’s mouths and Louis’ hand wandered to Harry’s hard cock underwater, stroking it with strong tugs along the length, drawing a deep moan from the younger lad’s lips against his mouth.

Suddenly, Harry adjusted his position, straddling Louis and pressing him against the edge of the jacuzzi, making Louis moan in surprise at the feeling of Harry’s bum against his own hard cock. The younger lad wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, drawing him back into an even more passionate kiss, licking deep into his mouth, kissing him like his life depended on it. While kissing him deeply, he ground down onto Louis cock for a little friction. During a breathing pause, Harry’s lips wandered over Louis’ jaw to his ear, pressing little kisses against the hot skin.

“I want to ride you. Right here, right now. I opened myself up in the bathroom earlier”, he whispered huskily and slow to emphasize every word he said. That made Louis’ body shudder in anticipation, making the younger lad smirk proud of himself.

“But we...ah, Baby...we have no...con-dom”, Louis managed to get out between moans, due to Harry grinding impatiently and teasing at the same time against his hard cock, clutching the younger lad’s hips, digging his fingernails into the soft skin, drawing deep moans from Harry’s own lips.

“Want to feel you. Is that alright?”, Harry whispered a little shy, scared of his boyfriend’s reaction. Louis however gave him a surprised look, raising his eyebrows, not believing what the younger lad had just proposed while still grinding down against him. In their five and a half years of being together, they had never done it once without using a condom and that was the reason why Louis was a little wary now. It was a very important step in their relationship after all.

“Y...yeah, if you’re sure. I got tested just last week”, Louis replied groaning, thrusting upwards to give himself some release and digging his fingers deeper into Harry’s hips. He smiled brightly at Louis pressing their mouths together again into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, his hand wandering to Louis’ dick and positioning it on his entrance.

They went slow at first, but then Harry fastened the pace, fucking himself on Louis, while alternating between kissing and biting the older lad’s lips and neck, leaving marks everywhere he could reach and getting off on the pain Louis’ fingers cause on his hips. Clutching them desperately.

“Fuck...Babe. I won’t last long. Come in me”, Harry panted on Louis’ neck, grounding deeper down onto Louis’ dick, wanting to finally get some release.

“Come...on. I want to feel your cum deep in me”, he whispered against the shell of Louis’ ear, biting on his earlobe afterwards and leaving small kisses there, knowing all too well, how turned on Louis got from dirty talk. That did it for Louis and he came deep in Harry’s tight heat with a loud moan, Harry following shortly after, releasing himself onto both their stomachs, quickly washed away by the water they were in.

“Fuck...that was hot”, Louis panted trying to catch his breath, Harry humming in agreement against his marked-up neck.

“Let’s go to bed. I want you to tie me up now”, Harry whispered huskily into Louis’ ear the second they have caught their breath enough, which made Louis’ cock twitch again in interest.

Harry stood up to exit the jacuzzi, holding his hand out to Louis to help him out like the gentleman that he was raised as. Louis smiled brightly at the gesture, took his hand, intertwining their fingers and letting himself be pulled inside into Harry’s master bedroom, where the light was dimmed already, a heart of rose petals on the bed. Louis blushed at the sight, not believing how much Harry had planned out for them. He pulled Harry back against him and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss his boy sweetly as a ‘thank you’, totally endeared by the gesture. They both smiled into the kiss, neither of them wanting to break this sweet moment.

“I love you”, Louis exhaled and Harry pecked him once more on the, from all the snogging, puffy lips, whispering, “I love you too!”, before letting himself fall back on the big bed, pulling Louis with him. Louis kissed him more passionately hovering over him, hands roaming over each other’s hot bodies, neither of them wanting to ever let go, both enjoying the touch of the other. Louis’ hand wandered between them, taking both their hard cocks in his hand and started jerking both of them off together, which proved to be rather difficult seeing that Louis’ hands were very small and both their dicks bigger than average, but it worked somehow.

After a while, Harry felt around above his head, searching for something and finding pink plush handcuffs, holding them out to Louis, looking at him pleadingly. Louis looked up at the handcuffs, Harry offered him and started laughing fondly.

“Why am I not surprised you own pink plush handcuffs?”, he asked in amusement, making Harry pout at him. Louis chuckled at that, took the handcuffs and tied both of Harry’s hands above his head on the headboard of the bed with them.

Louis looked him up and down, finding it very arousing how his boy was laying there, all spread out and pliant. He had missed this.

He slid down between Harry’s long legs, bending them and spreading them further apart, sucking marks on both of his inner thighs, making him moan at the feeling. He kissed one of the thighs down towards Harry’s groin, sucking his dick down almost fully in one go, before wandering down to his rim, licking a stripe up, knowing full well that he was teasing the pliant younger lad. Harry arched his back up and plead for mercy, but Louis just kept teasing, before finally dipping his tongue into Harry’s loose hole, tasting a little of his own cum in there, making both of them moan.

“Fuck...Lou...Baby….fuck me again. I can’t any longer”, Harry plead moaning, trying to hold himself together. Louis smirked against his rim and licked once more over it, before crawling up again to place another open-mouthed kiss on the younger lad’s puffy lips, while fisting his cock.

“I have to get lube”, Louis murmured against his lips, but Harry just shook his head. Not having any of it, just wanting to feel his boyfriend’s cock inside him again.

“Don’t. Want you like this. Love the sting”, he exclaimed pliant and Louis nodded, positioning himself on his entrance before pushing in in one go, making Harry scream in pain and arousal. He stilled for a bit to let Harry adjust to his cock again, before thrusting in and out in a fast and steady rhythm, hitting the younger lad’s prostate every time.

It didn’t take long for Harry to come, but Louis thrusted in three more times before releasing himself deep in Harry again, leaving them both panting and sweaty. Louis pulled out, freed Harry’s hands from the cuffs and pulled him into another passionate but also sweet kiss. Then he stood up to get a wet flannel and cleaned them both up, before turning off the light and crawling into bed again, spooning Harry just like always. They fell asleep just like that, satisfied and with smiles on their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry woke up at 7, just as usually, making Louis groan, when he wind himself out of Louis’ grip.

“Go back to sleep, Baby. I’m just going for a jog, be back in a bit”, Harry whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to the forehead of his half-asleep boyfriend, before putting on his jogging outfit.

Louis fell back asleep just as the front door closed after Harry, snuggling into Harry’s side of the bed.

When Harry came back to his apartment at 8, he mixed his daily kale smoothie and went to take a shower, before slipping naked back into bed with his sleeping boyfriend. He smiled fondly at the sight of Louis sleeping on his side of the bed and pushed in carefully behind Louis’ sleeping frame, taking the place as the big spoon this time. Then he wrapped his arm over Louis’ waist, pressing him as close as possible against his naked chest.

 

The next time Harry woke up, it was already 11 o’clock, so he decided that it was time for them to finally get out of bed. Knowing that Louis would be grumpy for not waking up on his own, Harry broke away from Louis, pushing him gently on his back, careful not to wake him just yet and crawled between the sleeping lad’s legs. He placed sweet kisses all over Louis’ body, before licking along his half hard length and finally taking the head in his mouth. Licking and sucking over the older lad’s cock.

Louis woke with something hot and wet around his dick, opening his eyes slowly and trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming into the room. His eyes focused on Harry lying between his legs, sucking him off and a smile appeared on his face. He hummed in appreciation, gripping groaning with one hand into the younger lad’s chin long hair, holding him there and thrusting up into his mouth. They kept eye contact the whole time, tears gathering in Harry’s eyes, both moaning in arousal.

Harry pinched Louis’ thigh, wanting to pull back, so Louis retreated his hand, placing it on the sheets beside his body instead.

“Wanna ride you again”, Harry explained smirking, before grabbing the bottle of lube from his nightstand, opening himself up in a fast pace, still a little loose from the night before. He didn’t bother much to open himself up, before sinking down onto Louis’ hard dick. He stilled to adjust shortly, before starting a slow pace, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, not caring about morning breath. Louis’ hands gripped into his sides, leaving new marks right next to those from last night and Harry cupped the older lad’s jaw, caressing his cheeks while kissing him and making slow, sweet love to him. The only sound that could be heard in the otherwise silent apartment was their panting, their lips meeting in open-mouthed kisses and the sound of naked skin on naked skin.

 

Both were so lost in each other that neither of them heard the front door falling shut, followed by the sound of two women talking to each other. Harry’s mother Anne and his sister Gemma stopped their conversation and also their movements abruptly the second they register the moans coming from Harry’s bedroom. They look at each other in shock, obviously not believing what they got to witness on this Tuesday morning.

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES! Come out! NOW!”, Gemma called loudly through the closed bedroom door, “And put some clothes on”, Anne added still in shock. In all the 26 years that she had known her son for, she never once had walked in on him having sex and she very well could have left it at that.

In the bedroom, Harry and Louis stilled their movements, finally realising that they weren’t alone anymore. They looked at each other wide eyed, Harry scrambling up from Louis as in trance, quickly pulling on some sweats from his wardrobe and tossing Louis over a pair as well.

“Fuck”, Louis exclaimed lowly, while pulling one of Harry’s shirts on as well.

“Yeah...alright, I gotta go out there and you’ll follow when you’re ready”, Harry suggested trying to stay calm and Louis agreed.

Harry took a deep breath and finally opened the door, facing his mother and sister, quickly closing it behind him again.

“Hey, guys. What are you doing here?”, he asked, still trying to stay calm.

“We thought you were in New York and wanted to water your plants and check on the apartment, but I see that there is no need…”, Anne replied calmly, pulling her son in a hug and kissing his cheek.

“Who were you fucking on a Tuesday morning? Your new boyfriend?”, Gemma asked nosy, raising her eyebrow at her baby brother that was not so little anymore, her hands on her hips, demanding an honest answer. Anne looked at her in shock, but Gemma just winked up, focusing on her brother, who turned a deep shade of red in his face at the offensive question.

“Well...ehm...sort of”, Harry stuttered, scratching his head, a nervous habit of his. Before he could find the right words to say though, the door behind him opened and Louis appeared in the doorway. His hair messy and the marks Harry left on his neck on full display. There was no doubt they had been fucking, even if Gemma and Anne hadn’t heard them, they would have known just by looking at Louis. Both of their eyes widened, but Harry just smiled weakly, shrugging and pulling his boyfriend on his waist against his side, kissing his sleeve, while stroking soothingly over his hipbones.

“Louis?”, Anne exclaimed in shock, not believing what was happening right in front of her eyes.

“Hi, Anne. Nice to see you again”, Louis smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, before also hugging a just as surprised Gemma and tugging himself then back into Harry’s side, looking a little embarrassed to the floor.

“Well...uhm...you...you know Louis and we’re...ehm...b-back together”, Harry stuttered nervously, not managing to keep eye contact with his sister and mother, gripping hard into Louis’ waist for support. Louis responded by squeezing his hip, showing him that he was right there.

“We can see that”, Anne breathed out, still in shock and Gemma smirked, “And heard it as well”. Louis and Harry both turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Alright, let’s drink some tea and talk for a bit”, Louis offered, trying to ease the tension. He didn’t wait for a response, instead taking Harry’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and pulling him with him into the spacious kitchen, Gemma and Anne following behind.

They all took a seat at the dining table, while Louis turned the kettle on to make some tea for everyone, needing his daily tea urgently after all the stress so early in the morning, just glad that he didn’t have to work today.

“So, when did _that_ happen? Since when are you two together again?”, Anne asked her son calmly, smiling warmly to reassure him, that he had nothing to worry about.

“Yesterday was our one-month-anniversary”, Harry replied smiling at Louis, looking fondly at him, fighting with the tea kettle.

“Wow, why didn’t you tell us?”, Gemma asked impressed at how long they were back together already.

“We wanted to enjoy our time alone for a bit, see if it could still work and all that. We’re still in our Honeymoon phase I guess you could say”, Harry explained with a dopey smile on his lips, thinking about the amazing month they had spent totally in love with each other, just as they were, when they were teenagers and first started dating.

“Understandable. I’m so happy for you two and I really hope that it is for forever this time”, Anne smiled, stroking over her son’s cheek, who responded with a smile, blushing a little.

“I hope so too”, Harry whispered and Gemma ruffled him through his hair at that, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

Suddenly, Harry felt an arm around his shoulder and Louis pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek immediately after, placing his tea on the table in front of him. Harry turned his head in his boyfriend’s direction, giving him a sweet peck on his lips in thanks, getting a bright smile in return. Anne and Gemma cooed at them, getting their cups of tea themselves, not wanting to disturb the love birds. Louis took the seat next to Harry, sliding his chair as close as possible to Harry’s, placing a hand on his upper thigh and smirking at feeling Harry shudder at the sudden touch.

They began talking about Gemma’s upcoming wedding at the end of next month and Lottie’s pregnancy, Louis had just found out about two weeks prior, confirming that Liam had in fact been right with his assumption at Lottie’s birthday bash.

“How far along is she?”, Anne asked interested immediately, after finding out about Lottie being pregnant.

“She’s almost 18 weeks with twins now, actually. Tommy and her are so happy and excited”, Louis replied smiling brightly and Gemma squealed at that, hadn’t known that it were twins.

“That’s amazing. Maybe twins run in your family. Do they know the sex already?”, Anne asked in delight.

“Yeah, it’s a boy and a girl, but they won’t reveal the names until the birth.”

“Your mother must be so excited that she’s going to become a grandma again. By next year she’ll already have three grandkids and I still have none.” Anne looked pointedly at Gemma, who rolled her eyes, obviously tired of the topic.

“You know we’re gonna get married first, mother, and when it’ll happen it happens”, Gemma said a little annoyed at her mother for always demanding her first grandkid.

“Yeah, I know, sweetie”, Anne shrugged, winking at Louis, who grinned brightly, squeezing Harry’s hand. Harry coughed and withdrew his hand from Louis’ grip, making Louis look at him in question.

“Actually, mom, Jay will have four grandkids by next year”, Harry got out through gritted teeth, looking pointedly at Louis, who immediately understood what was happening right now. Louis groaned, wiping his hands through his face in exasperation, before asking:

“How do you know?”, ignoring Gemma’s and Anne’s confused expressions.

“I found the ultrasound she sent you a few weeks ago. When did you plan on telling me?”, Harry replied calmly, but visibly upset, looking at Louis.

“I...I wanted to tell you. I really did, but I didn’t know how. I’m sorry for not telling you”, Louis tried to explain.

“Can someone please tell us, what’s going on right now?”, Gemma asked irritated.

“Louis is going to be a dad again. His ex-girlfriend is pregnant”, Harry explained, still upset and Anne and Gemma nodded in understanding.

“Oh...congratulations, Louis. How far along his she? Danielle, right?!”, Anne tried to do the polite thing and Louis turned away from Harry towards Anne, smiling weakly.

“Ehm...yeah, she’s almost 21 weeks now. It’s a little boy again.”

“Freddie must be so excited”, Gemma exclaimed, but could only snort.

“He doesn’t know yet, actually. I...I thought I would introduce him to Harry and the fact that his daddy loves a man, first. It seems more important right now, because I don’t really talk to Danielle at the moment. It was kinda shit, how we broke up”, Louis tried to explain, looking unsure towards Harry, who started smiling a little at the fact that Louis would want to introduce him to his son. Overwhelmed by it, he finally took Louis’ hand in his again, squeezing it and intertwining their fingers, which made Louis smile fondly.

“You do that, but it also is important to tell him about his baby sibling. He might be disappointed otherwise”, Anne said in understanding and Louis nodded in agreement and turned to Harry, “Can I have a kiss now?”. Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend, nodded and leaned in, giving him a lingering kiss on his lips, making both smile brightly at each other and Gemma roll her eyes.

“I can’t stand how cute you two are. I kinda missed this but I gotta go now. Have fun today”, she said, standing up, Anne following.

“Alright, good to see you again. Could you please not mention anything about us dating again to anyone? Jay and Louis’ siblings don’t know yet”, Harry asked kindly and Gemma and Anne promised not to mention anything to them, before hugging both boys goodbye and leaving the Apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**_October 2020_ **

 

Later that week, Louis was on the phone with his mother, while Harry was working in his studio downtown.

“So, are you coming to dinner this Sunday?”, Jay asked her son hopeful and Louis smiled, taking a deep breath.

“Of course. Can I maybe bring my boyfriend? Would that be alright?”

“Of course, but I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend again.”

“It’s kinda new. I’ll bring him then. Looking forward to it, say Hi to the girls and Ernie for me”, Louis said and hung up, after hearing the goodbye from his mother.

Afterwards Louis decided to do some laundry he always avoided for as long as possible, only to see that there was no dirty laundry left. Louis frowned and went into the laundry room in his flat, seeing that the washing machine and the dryer were also empty and then it dawned on him. Harry did the laundry for him, probably while Louis had been at school and Harry was waiting for him to come back home. Louis smiled fondly at the gesture and decided to thank him properly tonight. This boy was too good for him.

 

~

 

“We’re going to my mom’s for dinner on Sunday”, Louis informed Harry, while lying cuddled up in bed after their love making that night. Harry pressed a sweet kiss to Louis’ sleeve and smiled fondly.

“Alright. I can’t wait to see everyone again. The little twins must be huge by now. Haven’t seen them in years.”

“Yeah, they are. They have to be, turning seven next year. I bet they can’t even remember you”, Louis replied mockingly, watching Harry pout, before kissing him on the lips to kiss the pout away, which was in fact very effective.

“Probably, but your older sisters will. The last time I saw them, Daise and Phoebes just turned twelve when I left for LA and now they’re sixteen going on seventeen and Fiz is 20 already. I missed a lot”, Harry said quietly, regretting ever having left.

“Yeah, tell me about it. Seems like no time has gone by at all since they were only newborns. I remember every one of them, being just out of mom’s womb, and every one of their first words and first time walking and all that shit kids do for the first time. I remember all their first boyfriends and talking with Lots and Fiz about boys in general. We always used to gossip about y’all. Had a great time”, Louis was reminiscing about his past with his siblings and Harry chuckled, drawing patterns into Louis’ smooth waist, while Louis pressed little kisses to his chest, one arm around the younger lad’s stomach, stroking his hip.

“Yeah? What did you gossip about then?”, he asked teasing and Louis smiled against his chest.

“Everything. We talked about dates, kisses, sex, arguments…”, Louis replied grinning, looking up to meet Harry’s shocked expression, mouth hanging wide open.

“You what? You told them about our sex life?”

“Of course...needed to give them advice and everything, well, mostly Lots. Fiz was still too young, but later on, she joined our conversations.”

“How much did you tell Lots then?”

“Ehm...everything. Mostly about our firsts though. She was really afraid of having her first time with Tommy, so I tried to calm her a little by talking about how it went with us.” Harry coughed.

“Did you also tell her about our special games?”, he wiggled uneasy and Louis laughed loudly.

“God, no. That’s something nobody has to know about, but I’m pretty sure one of them might have heard us once or twice…”, Louis shrugged and Harry groaned in embarrassment, making Louis laugh again, before he leaned up to Harry and started kissing him passionately, trying to take his mind off of this topic.

 

~

 

On Sunday evening, Louis and Harry arrived a little late in Doncaster, which was the result of them not being able to keep their hands off of each other, but nobody had to know that.

Harry parked his Range Rover in the driveway of Jay’s and Dan’s house a little outside of town and turned the vehicle off, taking a deep breath. Louis smiled fondly at his distressed boyfriend and reached out to pull him closer, his hands cupping the younger lad’s face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He kissed Harry sweetly, while stroking his thumbs over his blushing cheeks and then pressed their foreheads together.

“We’re gonna be alright. You know my family and they know you. It’s no big deal. They love you so much, always have”, Louis whispered urgently and Harry was nodding after another deep breath, before pecking Louis’ lips again and breaking away to finally leave the car. Louis followed suit immediately.

They met halfway, holding hands, fingers intertwined and Louis squeezed the younger lad’s hand reassuringly, getting a thankful smile in response.

Before they could reach the door, it was already flying open, revealing the older twins, still waiting impatiently every time Louis was set to come home. They immediately stopped in their tracks, the second they recognised Harry and looked at them stunned, not really knowing how to react. Louis and Harry smiled warmly at them, walking towards them and Louis pulled his hand out of Harry’s to open his arms for his sisters. Daisy and Phoebe immediately jumped into his arms to hug him, all three of them laughing. After they broke apart, Louis took Harry’s hand back into his own, saying to his sisters:

“Girls, you remember Harry, right?!” They nodded shyly and let themselves be pulled in a hug by Harry and Louis smiled at the three of them with a fond expression.

“It’s good to see you again”, Harry said after breaking the hug and they smiled at him proudly.

“You too”, Daisy, the more outgoing twin, responded smiling.

“Is he your boyfriend again?”, Phoebe asked her brother curiously and he nodded proudly, leaning towards Harry to give him a short peck on his lips. Kissing in front of their families, never had been a point up for discussion, they had always done it naturally, being this highly affectionate couple that they always have been and probably always would be. Louis had always thought that one should be happy and proud to show his other half around, not being afraid to show affection in public, neither of his younger siblings should learn that being proud and happy with your partner was wrong in any way, especially when you’re in a same-sex relationship. He always had taught his siblings that everyone is equal.

“Yeah, he is. Now let’s go in. We’re starving”, Louis said, before following the twins inside, pulling Harry behind him into the house.

“Mom! Louis brought his boyfriend”, Daisy called giggling into the kitchen, where Jay was cooking.

“I know, Honey. Is he nice?”, Jay called back, without looking towards them and everyone could hear her excitement to meet her eldest son’s new boyfriend. Before anyone could reply anything to her, a loud squeal could be heard from the doorway to the living room. Everyone looked into the direction of the noise, but before anyone could react, Lottie was already hugging Louis and Harry tightly at the same time, which proved to be a little difficult with her already huge baby bump. Harry and Louis laughed at her reaction and freed themselves from her, but were immediately attacked by Jay and then Fizzy.

“You didn’t tell us you two were back together, Lou”, Lottie exclaimed reproachful and Louis received a light slap on his head from his mother, who was shooting him a scolding look for not mentioning anything.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s kinda new and we wanted to enjoy our time alone for a while, before telling anyone. Just to see how it worked and all”, Harry tried to explain but was interrupted by Louis, “So, everyone. This is my boyfriend Harry, we’re together for a month now.” Everyone chuckled at Louis’ comedic behaviour and Harry pecked him fondly on the cheek, making him blush a little and everyone else coo at them. Growing up with this many women could be a real pain in the arse sometimes.

 

“Phoebe has a boyfriend now”, Daisy informed Louis and Harry during dinner, making Phoebe blush.

“Oh really?! What’s his name then?”, Harry asked curious, smiling warmly at her, showing that everything was alright and that she could just tell them.

“His name’s Jackson. He’s in my biology class”, Phoebe replied smiling a little with obvious fond in her eyes. Harry thought it was very cute and smiled brightly at her, happy that she had already found someone nice.

“How long have you been together?”, Louis demanded to know just as curious, but with obvious protectiveness in his voice. He never had been the type of older brother to threaten his sisters’ boyfriends before they had given him a reason to. He always was interested in his siblings’ lives and they knew that they always could come to him with everything they wanted to know or had to tell someone. He always tried to be very close to them despite their huge age difference, however, given Daisy and Phoebe’s young age, he couldn’t help but feel a little protective over them. Sure, they were already sixteen, but it still seemed extremely young to him, given that they were his little sisters. He hadn’t been any different with Lottie and Fizzy when they had been the twin sisters’ age.

“Three weeks.”

“That’s amazing, Phoebes. I’m really happy for you. What about you Daise?”, Louis said smiling at his baby sisters. Daisy blushed shyly, which was so not like her and replied looking at her food.

“Nobody.” Louis didn’t believe her but let it go, sensing that there was more to it and deciding to just talk to her in private later.

“What about you Fiz?”, Harry asked to navigate the attention away from the uncomfortable looking sixteen years old, noticing that she didn’t want to talk about it in front of everyone.

“Dating someone called Ryan for half a year now”, she replied happily and Harry congratulated her, genuinely happy to hear that Fizzy also found someone she liked.

“You still with him? We haven’t even met him. Bring him next time, I wanna meet him”, Louis demanded from Fizzy, whose shoulders sank a little at that, which Louis found a little suspicious, but there was no time to continue this conversation, seeing that they got interrupted by Jay.

“Boobear, how is Danielle doing? Does she already know the sex?” Louis almost choked on his food at her question, feeling Harry tensing up beside him. He placed his hand calmingly on his upper thigh, squeezing once, which eased a bit of the tension in Harry’s body. Everyone at the table looked curiously and questioning at Louis and he cleared his throat, taking a sip of his wine.

“Uhm...she’s alright, I think. She’s gonna have a boy”, he told his mother tensed up himself.

“You gonna have another baby?”, Lottie asked frowning and Louis nodded once, looking down at his food.

“When?”, Fizzy asked him and Louis shrugged, feeling Harry squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“I don’t really know to be honest. I don’t wanna have anything to do with that baby. It was an accident”, Louis snapped, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“But it’s your responsibility, Louis William Tomlinson. I raised you differently. Accident or not, this little boy is still your son”, Jay said upset and Louis winced at her tone, knowing very well himself that she was indeed right.

“I know...I just...it’s shit. I broke up with her to be with Harry and she just goes and says she’s pregnant…”

“You should have thought about that before sticking your dick into her unprotected”, Fizzy snorted and Louis flipped her off, getting a warning look from their mother and rolling his eyes at her in response, being the sassy little shit he always had been.

“What do _you_ even know? We fooking used condoms every single time, but one broke. She assured me that she took the pill, but obviously she didn’t”, he exclaimed angrily, calming down because of Harry’s reassuring touches on his own thigh.

“Wow...you’re really unlucky with these kind of things. First Briana then Danielle. Congrats, bro. You won the Jackpot”, Lottie chuckled and Louis flipped her off as well, not liking at all how sassy his sisters had become over the years and absolutely not caring that his mother disliked him flipping anyone off.

“Wait ‘till someone knocks you up. Oh wait, your husband already did”, Louis snapped at Lottie, who flipped him off in return, also getting a warning look from their mother, immediately apologizing to her quietly for her behaviour, making Louis roll his eyes again at how easily his sisters let their mother control them.

“The difference is that Tommy is actually my husband. You weren’t even together with Briana and broke up with Danielle after finding out about her being pregnant”, she snapped back and Louis decided to not reply anything and just let it go. Arguing with pregnant women wasn’t funny at all.

The dinner proceeded without any further incidents after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is everything I have written until now. If you'd like me to continue this Story, leave comments about your thoughts and kudos, please.  
> I have a lot more ideas in my head, but I won't write further, if nobody is interested. I have no Motivation then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. So this is a filler chapter, because the next one is gonna be a Little time jump again.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented and liked this Story, means a lot. Please continue to leave me your thoughts, it's a lot more motivating than silence.  
> I planned the whole Story and there is plenty of Drama to come, please be Patient. This chapter deals with little side stories, I wanted to include, to make the story more lively and not just about Harry and Louis, but there will be a lot more of them in the next chapters...and the drama is coming guys!!!

After dinner, Harry helped Jay clean up the table and then took turns to play with Ernie and Doris, who he had missed very much during all these years. He just couldn’t believe how big they already were. Louis took Daisy with him outside to talk a bit alone with her, sensing that she really needed to talk with someone about something rather important.

They wandered around Doncaster, Louis’ favourite thing to do while thinking about something and sat down on a bench in a park, where Louis and his friends had used to play footie when they were younger.

“So, what was that all about during dinner?”, Louis asked, then added, “You know you can tell me everything.”

“Yeah, I know. Maybe you’ll understand everything best”, she replied, looking at her shaking hands in her lap. Louis noticed, turned his whole body towards her and took both her hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over the backs of her hands.

“Just tell me. I’m here for you and so is Harry and mom and Lots and Tommy and Fizzy and Phoebs. Always remember that”, he said quietly, trying to reassure her that no matter what it was, she’ll always have people who help and support her. Daisy nodded and took a deep breath.

“I…I don’t really know where to start”, she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Louis wiped it away, before taking her hand again, “Just start at the beginning.”

“So, there’s this girl, Kelly, in a few of my classes. She moved here last year and she’s really cool. We became great friends quickly and…and it kinda happened…”, Daisy started and looked at Louis pleadingly, hoping he would understand, without her saying it.

“You mean, you have a crush on her?!”, Louis tried to understand, what she wanted to say.

“Well…at first, yeah, but I was with Max then and…and Sarah said I should like experiment a little…”

“Oh, you mean, you kissed each other?!”, Louis smiled reassuring at his little sister, determined to help her, figuring stuff out. He had been there once as well after all.

“Yeah and kinda more?!”, it came out more like a question and Louis raised his eyebrow, trying to comprehend what she wanted to say.

“Okay, so…what exactly did you do then?”

“We…we had sex…kinda”, she said unsure, then started sobbing, tears rolling down her face and Louis pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight and whispering:

“Hey…it’s okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. We all have been there at some point. You’re sixteen, it’s natural”, he rubbed her back, trying not to show her that he thought that she was a little young to have sex still, which probably only was his opinion because she was his little sister. Him and Harry had been sixteen and fifteen as well after all, when they had their first time having sex ever.

“If you like, you could maybe ask me a few questions before continuing. I know there is more to it. I’ll tell you everything, just like I did with Lottie and Fizzy.” Daisy nodded, pulled away and wiped her tears away, letting Louis take her hands again.

“Everything?”, she asked sniffling and Louis nodded.

“Ask right away. No matter what it is.”

“When did you have your first time?”

“Well, my first time with a girl was at sixteen as well and with a boy, with Harry, it was at seventeen, but hey, Harry was fifteen then”, Louis replied grinning at the memory of his first time with Harry.

“How did you know?”, she asked, hoping Louis would understand.

“That I wanted to have sex with someone the same gender?”, he asked to clarify and she nodded, “Well, I didn’t specifically know that I wanted to have sex with a boy. It was more like, I knew I wanted to have sex with Harry. We got on so well and we were ridiculously attracted to each other and summer camp really did it for us. It was a result of us being extremely flirty and horny the whole summer. And we also kinda wanted to experiment.”

“Did you already love him then?” Louis had to think about that. The truth was, he didn’t really know.

“I don’t really know, but I was infatuated with him, maybe had a crush on him then. But I definitely fell in love with him during or shortly after our first time. I mean, I don’t really enjoy sex with other men, tried it a few times but it’s just not my thing.” Daisy nodded in understanding, then bit her lip, obviously contemplating if she should ask the next questions. Louis squeezed her hand, trying to tell her that she could just ask right away. She didn’t ask anything else though, so he decided to just ask her something himself, smiling calmingly at her.

“So, did you like it?”

She shrugged, “I think so…it was alright, but we didn’t really know what to do.”

“I understand. Harry and I had neither. It was a little clumsy but also alright”, Louis told her, with a little smile on his lips, remembering that night as if it was just yesterday and not over ten years ago. There was a short pause, both in their own thoughts, but then Louis broke the silence, “Have you also had sex with Max?”

“Yeah…”, she whispered, starting to cry again.

“Was it that bad?”, Louis tried to lift the mood, but Daisy only cried more and he pulled her into another hug, whispering soothing words into her ear.

“N…no…not really, but I think I didn’t enjoy it as much…”, Daisy sobbed, “Am I…am I a lesbian?”, she asked her older brother and Louis shrugged, smiling fondly.

“That’s something only you can know, but you don’t have to label your sexuality. Harry and I never did. We’re attracted to the person, not their gender, even though you can have preferences. As I said, I don’t really enjoy sex with men, but I do enjoy sex with Harry very much. You just have to explore a little and listen to your heart. The heart is always right”, Louis smiled and Daisy nodded, wiping her tears away.

“And…uhm…did you break up with Max?”, Louis asked careful not to upset her.

“Not exactly…”, she replied, looking at her hands in her lap again, tears silently rolling down her face.

“What do you mean?”, Louis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“He broke up with me…”

“Oh you mean, you had sex with this Kelly while you were still with Max?”, Louis asked, slowly understanding her situation.

“Yes…but that’s not why he broke up”, she almost whispered, still not looking her brother in the eyes.

“Why did he break up then?”, he pressed, too impatient to ask that many questions, wanting to know everything asap.

“Because I’m pregnant…”, she whispered, closing her eyes, obviously afraid of Louis’ reaction. Louis gaped at her, not believing what he just had heard coming out of his little sixteen years old sister’s mouth. He clutched a hand over his mouth in disbelief, before composing himself and hugging her tight, not wanting her to get even more upset.

“We’ll get through this together, Dais. You’re not alone”, he whispered, rubbing his crying sister’s back. His mother would have a heart attack at the news, he thought, while comforting his sobbing sister, but it is what it is after all.

 

~

 

Meanwhile in the Deakin’s home, Harry sat with Fizzy outside in the backyard. It was bedtime for Doris and Ernie now and Lottie and Tommy were already on their way back home, not wanting to disturb anyone, when Lottie couldn’t sleep, due to her pregnancy.

“So, why doesn’t anyone know your Ryan?”, Harry asked casually, swinging back and forth on the twins’ swing, genuinely interested.

“Uhm…well, can you maybe keep a secret and not tell anyone…not even Lou?”, she asked back, a worried look on her face. Harry raised his eyebrows, but shrugged, wanting to know the reason, why nobody in the family knew this Ryan guy, who had been Fizzy’s boyfriend for six months already.

“Sure…tell me.”

“I can’t bring him here ‘cause…he’s older”, she told him, while swinging, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

“Okay…like how old are we talking? I mean…you’re twenty years old already…”, Harry asked, wanting to clarify.

“Ryan is thirty-eight…” Harry’s mouth fell open at this information. He cleared his throat, trying to get a little more time, not knowing how to react.

“Oh…well…how did you guys meet?”, he asked after a few minutes.

“That’s the first that comes to your mind?”, Fizzy chuckled a little, “He’s the head of the gynaecology department in the hospital in Manchester, where I did my internship in March.”

“A doctor, eh?!”, Harry teased her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She lunged for him, hitting him on his arm at this comment, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah…he’s great, but mom, Dan, Lou and Lots would never approve. Plus, Ryan doesn’t really want anyone to know….”, she said sadly.

“Maybe at first…but you could explain it to them. If he makes you happy, then they won’t say anything against this relationship. You’re an adult after all”, Harry assured her, “Why doesn’t he want anyone to know?”, he furrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding the situation.

“Yeah…maybe...”, she replied deep in thoughts, not knowing what to do, “I don’t really know. He just doesn’t, because of what people would think of him after finding out or something…”

“Talk to him. Maybe it all will work out after all. And I’m here for you, if you wanna talk”, Harry said, before smiling, when he heard Louis calling for him.

“Well, I think they’re back now. Let’s go back inside”, he urged her, jumping from the swing and holding out a hand for Fizzy to take, pulling her back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)  
> Comments/critic is always appreciated. I will upload the next chapter maybe this weekend, if I get some more of your thoughts on this story.
> 
> Now, something else. Please check out my Twitter. I started a poll regarding a OS series I want to write that is inspired by songs. It would be amazing if you could vote, so that I know, which song I should start with. Thanks a lot :)  
> https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics/status/918040478028828672 [@Stylinson28Fics]


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Even though there was absolutely no response at all regarding the last chapter, I decided to continue the Story, because it's my first longer fic and I have so much fun writing it. Nevertheless I'm sad that nobody gives me their opinion. I want to improve my writing after all and I really want my readers to participate in the story as much as possible. This also includes your thoughts about how the Story is going to continue, like guesses and hopes. It would be really interesting for me to see how you experience the Story.  
> Anyways, I feel like I'm talking to myself. Enjoy reading the chapter.

After the Sunday dinner at the Deakins‘ house, Harry had gone back to London for a bit of work. That meant for him and Louis that they would see each other only at the weekend, which Harry wasn’t as excited about as normally.

It was already Thursday and Harry had been feeling rather tired and nauseous since Tuesday. He had to close his studio to take a nap and was rather hungry but nothing he ate felt right.

“Hey babe! You’ll come and pick me up tomorrow evening, right?!”, they were on the phone now and Harry rubbed his forehead. He had been dealing with a headache since that morning.

“Can’t you come here on your own?”, he asked his boyfriend rather annoyed, not knowing what had gotten into him just now.

“I thought we’d discussed this already. You said, you were alright with it. You have a car after all and mine is broken. What’s wrong, babe?”, Louis replied confused and Harry shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He rubbed his eyes annoyed at his emotions today.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, baby. Of course, I’ll come pick you up. I’m just not feeling too well just now and the whole week actually. Might be the flu coming or something”, he tried to explain his behaviour, but his voice was shaky.

“Are you crying? Babe, everything will be alright. I’ll take care of you when I’m there. You’ll be better soon. Promise. Just go home and lay down, close the studio for today and when you’re still feeling unwell tomorrow stay home and let me know, I’ll come on my own. Alright?”, he said concerned in a soothing voice, which calmed Harry down a bit.

“Yeah, alright. I’m sorry. See you tomorrow”, Harry hung up after Louis’ own goodbye, deciding to close the studio for the day and head home to take another nap, in hopes he would feel better again afterwards.

 

~

 

It didn’t go better the next day. Harry woke up at five in the morning, feeling sick to his stomach. He jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom, literally hugging the toilet.

After he was done throwing up, he trudged back into bed miserably to try and sleep for a bit longer, feeling still very tired and queasy.

 

The next time he woke up, it was 10 o’clock and he had missed his alarm to go jogging, but he didn’t feel like going jogging anyway. He was not that tired anymore and only a little queasy, so he dressed himself in one of his joggers and an old Rolling Stones band tee and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea in hopes of the queasiness going away.

 

By lunchtime Harry felt a bit better and decided to go grocery shopping to cook for himself and Louis that night. He didn’t bother to change into other clothes and just went in his joggers and band tee, as well as a beanie, because it was really cold outside.

Tesco was right around the corner of his apartment, so he just walked there, inhaling the fresh air, that made him feel a lot better and his headache go away.

Just as he was about to go in the supermarket, his phone started ringing and he pressed the answer button without looking at the caller ID.

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about you and Tommo shagging again?”, he was greeted by an upset Niall. Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration and took a deep breath, not feeling like dealing with an upset Niall right now.

“I’m sorry, Niall. I forgot. It’s kinda new and Gems and mom only found out last week, ‘cause they caught us fucking in my apartment. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I didn’t feel that well, so I didn’t come by your restaurant as planned”, he tried calmly, but felt himself getting more and more annoyed.

“New? Gemma told me you were together for a month already”, Niall replied and after a short pause asked concerned, “Are you at least feeling better now?”

“Yeah, I’m better now. This morning I was really sick and tired and I had a headache, but now I’m really good. I’m at Tesco, buying some groceries to cook for Louis tonight. He’s coming this afternoon.”

“That’s good, I guess. If you need anything or start feeling sick again just let me know. I have to go now. Say Hi to Tommo for me and have a great night”, Harry could literally see him wiggle his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, saying Bye, finally entering the grocery store.

~

 

He picked Louis up from the train station at 5, waiting at the platform Louis was set to arrive in a few more minutes.

He smiled brightly at the sight of Harry, who smiled right back, starting to run towards him. Harry opened his arms wide for Louis to hug him tight, burying his nose into the older lad’s neck, breathing in his boyfriend’s sweet scent.

“Missed you”, Harry murmured into Louis’ neck, placing a little kiss there and Louis smiled. He broke away from the hug, still letting his arms rest around Harry’s neck, looking him deep in the eyes, smiling. Louis stood up on his tiptoes and gave the younger lad a lingering kiss on the plump, red lips, the two of them smiling into it, enjoying the sweet moment after a week of not seeing each other at all.

“Missed you more”, Louis murmured against Harry’s lips, who just rolled his eyes, letting it slide.

“Let’s head to the apartment. I already prepared dinner, it just has to cook now. Are you hungry?”, Harry let him know, breaking away and taking his boyfriend’s right hand in his bigger left one and his bag in his right hand. Louis smiled at the gesture and intertwined their fingers, letting Harry lead the way to the car.

 

~

 

“Yeah, I jumped into the train and didn’t have time to eat beforehand. There was a problem with one of my students and I had to stay longer. How are you feeling?”, Louis frowned in concern, looking at the taller lad, who just shrugged.

“I’m better now, but this morning was very bad. I woke up at five and threw up, had a headache and was really tired. I then slept until 10, which is unusual as you know, but felt a lot better by then. I think whatever it was is gone now.” Louis frowned but shrugged.

They were in the car now and Louis leaned over the middle console, placing a hand on Harry’s upper thigh and kissing his ear, before whispering suggestively:

“Well, I’m glad it’s gone now. Maybe we could go shower before having dinner. I could use one and I’d rather have you with me.” Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn’t really feel up to having sex today.

“Just shower alone tonight. I’m not really feeling up for sex. Maybe tomorrow, alright?!”, Harry replied, starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot. Louis leaned back into his seat, groaning in frustration.

“Alright, guess I’ll have to please myself tonight then”, he snapped offended and Harry rolled his eyes, getting annoyed at his boyfriend’s attitude.

“Stop the sulking. I’m not your pleasure machine. I’m your fucking boyfriend and not your sex toy. If you can’t get a few days without getting it in, then go look for someone else who lets himself get fucked 24/7. Or go and fuck some hooker”, Harry snapped back, immediately regretting his words. He started to cry, but gladly was already in his own garage by the time he couldn’t really see anything through the tears anymore.

He clutched his hands over his eyes and leaned his head against the steering wheel, full on sobbing now. Louis looked at him in confusion and his own anger at Harry’s words disappeared immediately at the sight of his crying boyfriend. He didn’t want to see him cry ever. He rubbed the younger lad’s back and tried to sooth him with the rubs and whispered words of endearment, which didn’t quite work out as planned.

“Don’t cry, baby. It’s alright. If you’re not feeling up for sex tonight it’s absolutely okay. I love you and I don’t want to fuck someone else. I only want you and I thought you know that already. You’re the one for me and I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I just really missed you and want to be close to you and show you how much I love you and how much I missed you, but if you’re not feeling well, it’s totally alright. We can just watch a movie and cuddle tonight and I won’t be mad anymore. Please stop crying”, Louis tried to make Harry stop crying, which calmed him a lot. He nodded and leaned over to Louis, hugging him tight.

“I’m sorry too. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I just felt like shit for the last couple of days and I don’t know what’s wrong. I love you too and we can have sex tomorrow, if I’m not feeling sick anymore. I promise”, he sniffled, enjoying the rubs on his back and the tight squeeze he was receiving after his words as answer from Louis.

~

 

“Did you go to your parents’ again this week?”, Harry asked his boyfriend after dinner, while they were cuddled up on Harry’s comfortable couch, watching Netflix and catching up, seeing that they already had seen the episode of Friends they were currently watching.

“Yeah…I promised Daisy to be there. She had to tell mom something and was afraid to do it on her own”, Louis replied, snuggling closer to the taller lad, draped over him with his hand caressing Harry’s hip. Harry frowned in confusion, looking down at the older lad.

“What did she have to tell her then? Can’t be that bad. Is she in trouble?”

“Not exactly…well, depends on how you see it. Daisy told me on Sunday that she was confused about her sexuality and I tried to help her out and she told me something rather important she had to tell mom”, Louis began to explain, which confused Harry even more.

“What do you mean with confused? I mean, we were all there once”, Harry asked, trying to understand.

“Well, basically…she had a boyfriend but then a new girl moved into town and came into a few of her classes or whatever and she felt attracted to her. One of her friends told her to experiment a little and she slept with both and now she’s confused if she’s a lesbian or not. I told her that only she could know, but that she doesn’t have to label her sexuality, just like us two.”

“Okay…but why was she afraid to tell Jay? I mean…your mother is tolerant…you have a boyfriend as well after all. Why wouldn’t she be okay with one of her daughters having a girlfriend?”, Harry replied confused, not understanding what could have gotten Daisy so scared to tell her loving mother something like that. Harry would tell Jay anything any day, just like his own mother.

“Well…that was not everything. Her boyfriend broke up with her, because she cheated on him with that girl and because she’s pregnant. That’s what she had to tell mom and she was not pleased at all”, Louis explained and Harry’s eyes widened in shock at this detail.

“She’s what? But she’s a kid herself. How is she supposed to care for a baby?”, Harry was concerned.

“That’s what we’re all worried about, but of course she gets the full support from the whole family. Lottie was there as well and she tried to calm Daise down a bit by telling her about her own pregnancy. Mom was shocked to say the least, but she’ll help as well of course. That is if she keeps the baby.”

“Is she thinking about abortion?”, Harry asked still in shock and Louis nodded looking sadly at his concerned boyfriend. Harry kissed his head, tightening his arms around the older lad, trying to comfort him, feeling that this took a toll on him. Maybe it hit a little too close to home.

“When she told mom, she had a breakdown. Mom is really sad that I’m not so happy about becoming a dad again, it’s her grandchild after all and she wants to be a part of the baby’s life and help Danielle through the pregnancy, seeing as she is not with her baby’s father anymore. This and the fact that Daisy’s baby daddy left her because of the baby, reminds her of my biological father and the fact that he left her as a young mother with a little child, he never really cared about. She wanted things for us to be better and me as her son to be more responsible and not just like my own father…but she also doesn’t want Daisy to kill another of her grandchildren. You know how excited she gets about babies”, Louis explained quietly, cuddling as close to Harry as possible and letting himself be calmed down by his boyfriend.

“Understandable. How far along is Daise?”

“8 weeks today. They went to the OB yesterday. It’s a healthy little one.”

“That’s good. Maybe Daise will change her mind and keep it. Have you talked to Danielle recently?”

“Maybe…mom would be relieved. No, I haven’t talked to her recently. You know I want nothing to do with this baby. Freddie is enough for now”, Louis replied annoyed, breaking apart from Harry, standing up and going onto the terrace for a smoke.

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s immature behaviour and just continued watching Friends, not wanting to run after Louis. Harry had started feeling queasy again after all and he just wanted to relax for once. He also couldn’t understand, how Louis, who absolutely loved and adored children, could hate his own unborn son just because he wasn’t with the mother anymore.

~

 

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling quite energetic, so he went jogging again, buying them breakfast on the way back home. They didn’t really speak again the night before and Harry had told Louis to sleep on the couch, before locking his bedroom door behind himself, leaving Louis outside.

It had been their first real fight after getting back together and Harry hated it, but he just had no nerve to deal with Louis the night before. He had been really tired and just wanted to sleep and that was why Louis had to sleep on the couch. Now Harry was feeling sorry for his boyfriend and that was why he bought breakfast. He wanted to surprise the older lad and just make up again. Harry always had hated to fight with Louis. They were both stubborn and someone, which usually was Harry, had to make the first move and just give in. Apologizing and everything was okay again. That’s how it always went between them.

 

Louis was already awake by the time Harry came into the apartment, tea already ready and the table layed for breakfast. Harry smiled at this, looking around for Louis, only then registering that the door to the terrace was open, which meant Louis was smoking again. Harry scrunched his nose in disgust, not really liking that his boyfriend smoked. He put the bought breakfast on the table anyway, walking outside after everything was ready. Leaned against the doorframe, he watched Louis silently, who was stood at the railing, looking down on Hyde Park, not noticing him at all.

“Breakfast is ready”, Harry broke the silence after clearing his throat, making Louis jump and turn around in surprise. He nodded smiling carefully at Harry, standing there arms crossed in front of his chest, and stubbed out his cigarette, before making his way towards the younger lad.

Louis wanted to give Harry a morning peck on the lips, but the lad turned his head, not wanting to taste and smell the smoke, so Louis just kissed his cheek and walked back inside, sitting down at the table. Harry followed suit and they ate silently, mood between them still tense.

“Are we still fighting?”, Harry asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

“I don’t know. You threw me out to sleep on your fucking couch. The last time you did that, I came home later than planned drunk off my ass”, Louis replied calmly but with a certain bite to his voice.

“You were drunk and wasted, Louis. That was the night you tried cocaine and I had a good reason to throw you out of the bedroom. It was our anniversary and you forgot it and went out instead, doing drugs”, Harry reasoned and Louis rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear the truth. It was in the past after all.

“Can we please stop fighting then? I want to spend the weekend with you without fighting. Missed you so much”, Harry asked and Louis huffed, but nodded anyway. They smiled brightly at each other and everything was alright again. That was how it always worked between them. They fought, they talked and made up without holding a grudge.

Louis was allowed to sleep with Harry in the bedroom that night. They had a lay in during the day, just cuddling, talking and watching Netflix. Harry had also taken a nap, his head lying on Louis’ lap and everything was alright again.

Now they were spooning in Harry’s bed, Louis pressed closely to the taller lad’s back and his erection pressing uncomfortable against Harry’s bum. Louis grinded his hard cock against Harry’s bum to get a little friction but Harry wiggled away, breaking the contact on his bum, trying to sleep finally.

Louis frowned at that and slid closer again, his hand wandering over Harry’s stomach to his cock. Louis frowned even more as he felt that the younger lad wasn’t remotely hard, which was…well…unusual, seeing that they normally had more sex than average. Louis palmed Harry’s cock through his joggers, while grinding his hard-on against the younger lad’s bum, in hopes it would get hard as well, but Harry had other plans. He pushed Louis’ hand away, sliding away again, now laying on the edge of the bed. Louis snorted, turning his back to Harry in frustration, annoyed at his boyfriend’s behaviour lately.

And that was how they fell asleep…back to back. Another rather icy night between them.

 

~

 

Harry woke at 3 in the morning with cramps in his stomach, a headache and feeling sick again. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing up and breaking out in tears afterwards, feeling like shit and a hand on his stomach, trying to sooth the cramps there. He leaned against the cold wall next to the toilet, sitting on the cold, hard floor, waiting for the nauseous feeling to ease, but still feeling like throwing up again any second. It was the worst he had been the whole week since the sick feelings have started and he just cried his eyes out, hoping for Louis to wake up and find him there on the ground and just cuddle him, forgetting their stupid fighting. But all Louis seemed to care about these days was sex, or so Harry thought at least.

 

Suddenly, Harry got wrapped into someone’s arms and he cuddled into Louis like his life depended on it. Crying into his boyfriend’s shoulder, letting him stroke over his hair and rub his back, whispering soothing words and endearments into his ear.

“Shhh…baby, stop crying. What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know. I f…feel like shit and I h…have cramps in my stomach a…and my head hurts”, Harry sobbed into the older lad’s neck, calming down a bit due to Louis’ words and gestures.

“You should go see a doctor on Monday if it isn’t better by then. That doesn’t sound good at all, baby. Do you think you have to throw up again?”, Louis said, still rubbing his back and Harry calmed down, feeling extremely tired now. He shook his head, letting Louis help him to stand up again. He led the younger lad back into bed again and they fell asleep, Louis spooning Harry and rubbing over his stomach, trying to ease the cramps.

~

 

Sunday went by without any further incidents. Harry felt absolutely peachy after the hell of a night and they went out for lunch and then dinner in Niall’s restaurant, eating there together with Gemma and Niall who was able to take a break from cooking.

They didn’t have sex on Sunday either and Louis took the late night train back home after a long goodbye with lots of kisses and tears on Harry’s side. They both had no idea what had gotten into him, seeing as Harry normally didn’t cry when they said goodbye for a few days or even a week, which had happened quite often in the past, due to Harry working abroad often and them still living in different cities. True, Harry had lived in Louis’ flat for a bit, after they had gotten back together, but now he had to work again, but they still could see each other on the weekends. There was no reason for tears, but they had just shrugged it off and went with it. Maybe it was just because they had fought a lot this weekend.

Harry went to work again on Monday, feeling tired but extremely well otherwise, maybe it really had been just a short flu episode after all and tiredness was nothing a good nap couldn’t help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)  
> I really hope you like it. Personally I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, but whatever. My motiviation isn't very high at the Moment due to the lack of response here. I really would appreciate it, if you leave me your thoughts, guesses and hopes or critic on my style of writing or even the plot of the Story. Everything is fine. I just want to know, how you experience and like the Story.  
> Maybe some questions will give you an idea on what to write in a comment. Let's try this, I really would like to hear/read your opinion:  
> 1) What do you think is wrong with Harry?  
> 2) Do you think Daisy will have an abortion?  
> 3) Do you think Louis will accept the fact that he's going to be a dad again or will he just continue not talking to Danielle?  
> Finally: 4) There will be a few guest appearances in the Story (at least I planned a few), who do you think will appear within the next maybe two chapters? And what do you think will happen with them? (Clue: This Person is mentioned in Spark Of The Past and obviously didn't appear in Meant To Be yet)  
> I'll update, when I have the Motivation to continue writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was extremely motivated because of the comments I received and that's why you get another chapter today.  
> It's a Little longer than the others and I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

During the following week, Harry’s nausea and fatigue came and went, but all in all he had been feeling a lot better than the previous week. Louis called him every night to make sure, that he was okay and they didn’t fight again, just talked and told each other how much they loved and missed each other. Louis couldn’t make it to London on the weekend, because of a school project he had to plan with Zayn and Harry couldn’t come to Manchester, because of work. He had a shoot on both Saturday and Sunday and couldn’t cancel, so they had to accept that they weren’t able to see each other that week.

 

It was already October 23rd now, a Friday, and Harry had lunch plans with Gemma. They were sitting in a quiet lounge in Niall’s London restaurant, drinking tea and eating scones. Gemma told him about the last minute wedding plans and about the decoration. The wedding was Gemma’s favourite topic at the moment.

“And Lux looks sooo good in her flower girl dress. You’ll be impressed. She looks gorgeous”, Gemma was gushing over Harry’s and Louis’ goddaughter Lux, the daughter of her good friend and boss, Lou Teasdale. Gemma and Lottie both used to work for Lou, Gemma still did, and Lux was their little treasure. Everyone loved Lux and Harry was proud to call her his goddaughter.

“That sounds amazing, Gems. I can’t wait to see it. What about Jackson, Arlo and Theo? Do they have cute tuxes as well?”, Harry replied with bright eyes. He loved talking to and about kids, especially his godchildren and Niall’s little nephew, Theo.

“Yeah, they have real tuxes and blue bow ties. They are matching with Niall. Theo is really excited that his uncle is getting married.”

“About time. You guys are together for quite a few years already and you’re turning thirty this year”, Harry teased his sister, who huffed exaggerated.

“Excuse you? Thirty is perfectly fine to get married and Louis and you were longer together than we are and you never got married. What about now though? Am I hearing any wedding bells already?”

“True, but we were young and it was difficult back then. It wasn’t right. And I don’t know about now. We haven’t talked about it and it’s a little rocky at the moment”, Harry confessed with a sad glint in his eyes, making Gemma frown at him in concern.

“What do you mean with rocky? What’s up, H?”

“We haven’t seen each other this weekend and the weekend before we were fighting a lot. Like really a lot, with him sleeping on the couch one night and the next sleeping back to back. It was really difficult. I don’t know, if we can make it this time around. It feels like there are worlds between us…keeping us apart”, Harry tried to explain his situation, but Gemma still looked concerned and confused, so he went on, “The fight basically started with me not wanting sex. He got mad at that and then it went from there. It was awful.”

“Why didn’t you want sex then? I mean, you two are like animals, you normally can’t keep your hands off each other, especially not when you haven’t seen one another for a week”, Gemma asked him, not understanding what was up with her brother and his boyfriend.

“I didn’t feel good the whole week and I just wasn’t feeling up for sex and he didn’t understand. Tried it a few times, as I felt a little better. I don’t know what’s up with me at the moment…” Gemma frowned, then there was a glint in her eyes, indicating that she had an idea.

“H? Remember how mom told you not to have unprotected sex, because you may have the Carrier-gene and could be able to get pregnant? You were too young to take the test and then you avoided it, because of all the problems with you and Louis. Did you get tested in the last years?” Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head. He had totally forgotten about that.

“Did you have unprotected sex with Louis?”, she asked further and Harry clutched a hand over his mouth in shock, tears forming in his eyes and a smile appearing on his face.

“Yes, we did that on our one-month-anniversary. I totally forgot about the possibility. And now that you’re mentioning it…the symptoms I have are pregnancy symptoms, right?!” Gemma nodded smiling, and stood up to hug her brother tightly. One of his hands wandered to his lower stomach, rubbing lovingly over it. He was really happy about it. He had always wanted kids with Louis and now it may become reality.

“Sounds like it. Come on, let’s go to my OB and get that checked. I know her very well and she might be able to squeeze you in today”, Gemma said, pulling him up. They put on their coats and Gemma ran into the kitchen to let Niall know that they were leaving.

 

~

 

Dr. Johnson squeezed Harry into her break, in order for them to take a few tests.

Gemma and Harry were sitting in Dr. Johnson’s office, waiting for the results. Gemma was holding her little brother’s shaking hand and rubbed soothingly over the back with her thumb. Harry’s other hand was laying on his stomach and he hoped that there really was a little human in there.

Dr. Johnson came back, sitting down across from them, crossing her hands and smiling at Harry.

“Congratulations, you’re in fact pregnant. We can do an ultrasound right now to determine how far along you are and if your baby is healthy”, she broke the news to him, a bright smile appearing on their faces. Gemma squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Harry agreed to an ultrasound and that was what they did next.

“You are six weeks along. Your seventh week will start on Monday. It’s obviously a little early but everything seems okay right now. I’d recommend for you to come back in four weeks. Would you like a picture?”, Dr.Johnson smiled warmly at him and he nodded in excitement.

They left the practice with an ultrasound picture and smiling faces.

 

“Does Louis visit this weekend?”, Gemma asked her brother on their way back to Harry’s apartment and Harry’s smile dropped at the prospect of seeing Louis now that he knew that he was pregnant. Louis didn’t really want another kid right now and that made everything more difficult than it normally would have been. It also dimmed Harry’s excitement a bit.

“Yeah. His car is working again and he wanted to come this evening.”

“Are you going to tell him?”, she asked carefully, knowing how Louis reacted to this topic at the moment.

“I don’t think so. It’s so early and he doesn’t want another kid at the moment. He told me last time that Freddie was enough for now and he doesn’t even talk to Danielle. What if he leaves me?”, he told her about his worries and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“He won’t and if he does, then he wasn’t the right one for you. And mom and I will always be there for you and the baby. Always remember that. But you don’t have to tell anyone just now. But you’ll have to eventually.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll figure it out. For now, I’d rather not let him or anyone else know. I’m only six weeks along and there could go so much wrong still”, Harry said and Gemma nodded in understanding.

They were already in front of Harry’s apartment door. As he unlocked the door, they were met with the noise of the TV playing, which made Harry look worriedly at his sister. Gemma shrugged, closing the door, before wandering carefully in the direction of the living room, Harry right behind her, determined to find out why the TV was on.

“Babe? You home? I came early and just let myself in”, Louis called from the living room and Gemma and Harry breathed out in relieve. Harry hurried into the living room, where Louis was sprawled out on the couch watching some nonsense on TV. He scrambled to the couch, leaning down to give his boyfriend a lingering kiss on the lips, both smiling brightly at each other afterwards.

Gemma stood in the doorway, smiling at the cuteness that was her brother and his boyfriend, but clearing her throat as they started snogging heavily, Harry lying half on top of Louis. They broke apart with a shit eating grin on their faces, Harry taking a seat as close as possible to Louis on the couch. Harry’s coat was already on the floor, the two boys cuddled up on the couch, Harry breathing into Louis’ neck, his arm around his boyfriend’s stomach, squeezing his hip and Louis’ arm around his shoulder, kissing his head. Gemma rolled her eyes at them and just said goodbye, before leaving the apartment in a hurry, not wanting to intrude. Harry and Louis didn’t really notice, too wrapped up in each other after almost two weeks of not seeing each other.

 

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Harry and he jumped up, running to the bathroom and throwing up his whole lunch. He was feeling better afterwards though and just brushed his teeth before joining his boyfriend in the living room again. Louis gave him a worried look, but he just shrugged it aside, trying to convince him that everything was in fact okay. Louis didn’t mention it and they just continued watching The Notebook, cuddled up on the couch, Harry falling asleep on Louis’ chest halfway through the movie and Louis carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, looking down at him lovingly.

~

 

Louis was woken up in the middle of the night by Harry rubbing his bum against his half hard cock. He stirred a little, trying to wake up more and tried to get a look of his boyfriend’s face, wanting to see if he was awake or just grinding on him in his sleep, but he wasn’t able to see anything.

“Babe? You awake?”, Louis whispered into the dark, trying not to thrust against Harry’s bum until he knew for sure that his boyfriend was in fact awake.

“Yes”, Harry whispered back, making Louis sigh in relieve. Louis immediately started to let his hand wander from Harry’s stomach to his hard cock, palming him through his boxers and thrusting forwards against Harry’s perky bum, desperate to get a little friction.

He placed little kisses on Harry’s neck, then licked and bit the skin there, sucking on his earlobe, drawing a low moan out of Harry’s mouth. Louis grinned on his neck, knowing all too well that this was making Harry go wild. He loved to be kissed on his neck and loved his earlobe being sucked.

 

Suddenly, Harry turned around, climbing on top of Louis, straddling him and grinding down on his hard cock in his boxers. He leaned down to kiss Louis filthily, licking hotly into the older lad’s mouth, moaning into each other’s mouths. Louis put his hands on the younger lad’s hips and squeezed there a little but not as hard as normally, which made Harry frown in confusion, but he just kept grinding down on him.

“Need you inside of me”, Harry groaned hotly into Louis’ mouth, which made Louis stiffen. Harry broke away looking confused at the strange behaviour of his boyfriend and stopped grinding, demanding an explanation from Louis with his look.

“I’m really tired. We can talk about that tomorrow. Do you want me to suck you off?”, Louis tried, not really believably. Harry huffed in annoyance, getting up from Louis and just took his previous position he was sleeping in back. Louis blinked confused about what just happened and spooned Harry again, putting his arm back around Harry’s waist, his hand resting on the younger lad’s stomach, placing a little kiss on his neck.

“Don’t be mad. Let’s sleep again, baby”, Louis whispered, but Harry just snorted in response and they fell back asleep like that, Louis’ hand soothingly rubbing over his boyfriend’s stomach, which Harry didn’t notice anymore, already deep asleep.

“He doesn’t want me anymore”, Harry whined, sitting at a barstool in Niall’s restaurant, while the latter kept the bar, cleaning glasses, while listening to Harry wailing about Louis.

“Nonsense. That man loves and adores you, he had the hots for you when he was just sixteen and everybody knows that. If you two wouldn’t have been so dense back then, you would have gotten together right after this Script concert you made out at for the first time. He’ll always want you”, Niall replied annoyed at Harry’s wailing. Harry had been complaining about that same topic for hours now and Niall couldn’t hear it anymore.

“But he wouldn’t fuck me this weekend. He was moaning for weeks about how I didn’t want to have sex and now that I want to, he suddenly doesn’t anymore. All I got this weekend was a blowjob on Sunday morning, shortly before he drove back to Manchester. Am I not attractive enough anymore?”

“Well, he also has the right to say no, just like you, H. Maybe he wasn’t feeling up for it this weekend. Just like you weren’t the last weeks. And you’ll always be attractive to him and you know that very well, so stop with that right now. Just talk to him.”

“But I am pregnant, Niall. I was feeling like shit the last weeks and what is his excuse?!”, Harry protested, his head in his hands, tears in his eyes. Niall rolled his eyes at Harry’s mood swing and just mixed cocktails for a few customers, before turning back to his crying brother-in-law to be.

“Not pregnant people also can feel like shit and not up for sex, Harry. He comes to London tonight, so just talk to him and everything will be alright. You should also really tell him about the pregnancy. He deserves to know.”

“I can’t do that, Ni. He doesn’t want more kids at the moment and he absolutely despises that Danielle carries his son. What do you think will his reaction to me being pregnant be? He’ll leave me…”, Harry panicked and Niall came around the counter, hugging him tightly to calm him down for a bit, whispering soothing words in his ear.

“He won’t leave you and you know that. He just got you back and this time it’s forever and everyone knows that. You two are meant to be and he’ll be really happy about this baby, because he loves you more than anything else and always wanted kids with you. Also, Liam told me that Louis really wants to give Freddie siblings. With Danielle it was just bad timing and the wrong person. That’s all. So, tell him. He’ll be over the moon”, Niall told him and Harry calmed down, breaking away and wiping his tears away, smiling at the thought of Louis being happy about the news. It made him feel a lot better.

“Niall Horan?”, they were interrupted by an unsure female voice and turned around, Harry looking in shock at the woman in front of them. Not believing who was standing right there in front of them. Her hair was darker and longer, probably with extensions. She wore grey skinny jeans, a white blouse and a black leather jacket, paired with a Dolce handbag and black high heel boots. She looked stunning and Harry couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Eleanor Calder?”, Harry asked just to be sure and she looked confused at him, recognition gleaming in her eyes, wide in surprise.

“Yeah, Harry?!”, she half asked and he nodded, then she embraced him quickly in a hug, making him go stiff in shock. Niall just looked confused between them, not understanding what was going on there. He stepped forward, extending a hand towards her, introducing himself, “I’m Niall Horan. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Eleanor. I’m here for the waiting job”, she replied smiling kindly at him.

“Oh right, I totally forgot you were coming in today. I’m sorry, it’s just I’m getting married tomorrow and my mind is all over the place right now. Just a second, I’ll be right back to give you some details”, he told her, before disappearing into the staff area to fetch her documents and search for someone who could take over the bar.

Eleanor stayed next to Harry, obviously both of them unsure what to say.

“I…I didn’t expect to meet you here. Do you live in London again?”, she asked carefully and Harry nodded, not really too keen on talking to her, especially with the knowledge that Louis once made out with her while still being with him and then being in a relationship with her after they broke up. Talking to her made him uncomfortable and self-conscious. He cleared his throat before answering her properly, “Uhm…yeah, I moved back part time a few years ago. I also have a place in New York though.”

“What do you do then?”, she asked curious.

“I’m a photographer. Opened my own studio here a while ago. I mostly do shoots for fashion magazines and stuff, but also do private shoots for normal people. It’s what I love”, he smiled brightly while talking about his job and she nodded approvingly, looking stunned.

“Wow, that’s amazing. I haven’t found my dream job just yet, so I’m pending between jobs”, Eleanor told him, before pausing, a shifty smile on her face, “Is your partner alright with you traveling so much?” Harry grinned at her blunt question, looking her in the eyes, replying in a challenging tone, “Louis is quite alright with it actually. We’re kinda used to it and he also travels to the US sometimes…so…”, he shrugged, smiling at the thought of his wonderful boyfriend and the fact that he had just rubbed it in her face, that he was happy again with their ex.

“Oh, you and Lou are together again? He didn’t tell me, when I saw him”, she replied frowning with a fake smile on her face. Harry raised his eyebrows at her statement.

“Yeah, it was inevitable, I think. When did you see him?”, he asked curiously, jealousy making its way to the surface.

“I met him a few weeks ago in Manchester and we met up a few times since then. Didn’t he tell you?”

“No…but whatever. I gotta go. Bye”, Harry replied, wanting nothing more than just leave the restaurant, getting as far away from her as possible. Jealousy flaming in his body. Why hasn’t Louis told him that he met up with his ex? Harry was disappointed in him and he really had to talk to him about it. Honesty was the most important thing, if they wanted their relationship to work.

~

 

“He fucking met up with Eleanor and didn’t tell me anything about it”, Harry was raging about the fact that Louis kept his encounters with Eleanor from him, to Liam on the phone.

“Calm down, H. Maybe he just forgot to mention it. You didn’t see each other a lot lately. Maybe there were more important things for him to do and think about than telling you about meeting Eleanor”, Liam reasoned calmly, the annoyance in his voice evident.

“How could he forget mentioning something that important? He rejected me this weekend, didn’t want to have sex with me. He never ever took down sex, Liam. Louis loves having sex. Maybe he gets it somewhere else…like from her…maybe I’m not enough anymore and he wants to fuck women again…”

“No, he doesn’t, Harry. He loves you and he would never cheat on you. He never wanted anyone more than you and you know it. What’s wrong with you? Maybe he was just having a bad day and didn’t feel like having sex. Talk to him about it.”

“That’s what Niall said, but how do I know, if he tells me the truth?! He cheated on me once with her and I only found out during the video a few months ago. He never told me about him cheating on me. How am I supposed to know, if he is telling the truth this time?”

“There is no guarantee of course, but you just have to trust him. That’s important in a relationship. Honesty and Trust. Please just talk to him and everything will be alright, you’ll see. See you tomorrow, I gotta go. And remember, Louis wouldn’t do that to you. He just got you back and this time it’s gonna be forever. You’ll see”, Liam said, before hanging up. Harry sighed, sitting down on the couch, his head in his hands, not knowing what to do or even think right now. It was all too much for him at the moment.

~

 

Louis arrived in London early on the day of the wedding, because he had to drive to his family’s house to support Daisy. Harry was feeling moody again and wasn’t really that excited to see his boyfriend, who was confused by Harry’s behaviour but just let it slide. They didn’t have time to talk a lot, because they had to drive to the chapel, where Gemma and Niall were getting married in only an hour. Harry as the best man was already late and the mood in the car tense, but there was absolutely no time to talk about their issues.

 

They arrived right on time and the ceremony had been absolutely beautiful. Lux, Jackson, Arlo and Theo were looking gorgeous and everyone was sobbing in happiness by the time Gemma and Niall leave the chapel as a married couple, smiling brightly at their guests. Harry had a crying Anne in his arms and Louis on his hand, even though they still haven’t talked. They didn’t want to show everyone that they were having problems at the moment though.

“The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. I’m so proud of my baby”, Anne sobbed into Harry’s shoulder and he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, but having tears in his eyes himself. He was so happy for his sister and his best friend.

“Yeah, it was a great ceremony”, Louis agreed, smiling at Harry, who smiled right back timidly. Harry would love to be married to Louis. They would have been already married, when he just would have stayed in London all these years ago, but now all this was too late. It was in the past and they just had to make the best out of it, maybe by getting married in the future after all.

“When are you guys gonna get married?”, Anne broke away from Harry, looking between her son and his boyfriend questioningly, the hope in her eyes that they might be getting married soon evident. “We’ll have to see about that, mom. We’re only together for two months now. It’s way too early to think about marriage”, Harry replied, hoping she would drop the topic. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle, pulling him close against his body, giving him comfort. Harry leaned into the embrace and Anne looked at them fondly, endeared by the way they were with each other.

“Do you want something to drink, babe?”, Louis asked, giving him a little peck on the cheek and Harry smiled at him, forgetting that he actually was mad at him for a bit, just enjoying his boyfriend’s attention on him.

“Yeah, water would be great, baby. Thank you”, Harry replied, leaning down and pecking the older lad on the lips. Louis smiled at him, breaking away and made his way to the improvised bar for the reception to get his boyfriend water. Harry looked after him, before turning back to his mother, who was sporting a knowing look on her face.

“What?”, Harry frowned at the look in her eyes and she just smiled down at his hand, he didn’t even notice was on his lower stomach, right where his baby was growing inside of him. He blushed at his mother’s knowing look.

“Are you pregnant?”, she asked him with a loving smile on her face, pulling him in a half hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded in confirmation, smiling brightly, making her squeal in excitement, before hugging him tighter to congratulate him quietly. She broke away, looking into his eyes with a curious look right after.

“How far along are you? Does Louis know?”

“I’m seven weeks now and Louis doesn’t know yet. It’s complicated”, he replied sad and Anne gave him a worried look, but he just waved it away, seeing Louis approaching with his glass of water and champagne for himself and Anne. He handed them their glasses, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist again and they made a toast to Gemma’s and Niall’s marriage, Louis not questioning Harry drinking water.

~

 

“May I have this dance?”, Louis asked Harry a few hours later at the party location, extending a hand towards Harry, who was still sitting at their table. He took Louis’ hand smiling and they went on the dancefloor, finding a place to dance, Louis wrapping his arms around the taller lad’s neck, Harry wrapping his own arms around the older lad’s waist, pulling him as close as possible and nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck. Louis laughed a little, because of the tingle and Harry smiled at that, placing a soft kiss on Louis’ neck, breathing in his heavenly scent and just swaying to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. A little bit into the song, they were looking each other deep in the eyes and Harry leaned down slowly, kissing Louis softly. Lips brushing against each other unhurriedly. Just a sweet, innocent kiss without intent. Something they hadn’t shared in a while and it felt really good to do it.

Harry loved kissing Louis and he loved getting his boyfriend’s affection and undivided attention.

One of Louis’ hands wandered his arm up to his face, stroking the skin there lovingly, while still kissing his boyfriend, afraid this fragile moment might burst soon. They were lost in their own little world, just enjoying the affection and company of each other, not noticing anything around them. For a few moments Harry could pretend it was their wedding and not his sisters’ and it made him the happiest guy in the world, even just thinking about the possibility of them getting married, forgetting for a moment that Louis might be cheating on him once more, but this time around worse. He might sleep with someone else and that didn’t sit right with Harry, but he didn’t want to cause a scene at his sister’s wedding either, so he just let it slide, enjoying their little love bubble as it lasts.

“I’m really tired. Can we head home?”, Harry asked Louis half an hour after they had finished dancing. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders from behind, cuddling into him, Louis sitting with Liam, Niall, Tommy and Zayn at a table. The girls already gone home, except for Gemma of course. Their pregnancies were taking a toll on all of them and Harry could understand them very well. He wasn’t that far along, but he really could understand how they must be feeling, feeling extremely tired himself. Sophia was almost fifteen weeks along, they had announced her pregnancy tonight and one could actually see a little bump already, so it hadn’t been hard to guess. Liam was over the moon that he would become a dad again and this baby absolutely was planned.

“Yeah, let’s go, babe”, Louis agreed smiling, giving him a little peck before they said goodbye to their friends and Gemma, who joined all of them at the table in a perfect timing. Their mothers and Louis’ younger siblings were already in Lottie’s flat, so they could just leave, without having to search for anyone.

 

~

 

In Harry’s apartment they got ready for bed and just fell into it, spooning just like every night they spend together and falling asleep almost immediately, given that they were really tired from the wedding and Harry being extremely tired anyway due to his pregnancy.

It was a calm night for once and they didn’t change their positions. Louis spooning Harry, a hand protectively over the younger lad’s stomach and his face buried into Harry’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)  
> I don't know a lot about prenatal exams so I improvised. Please excuse me.
> 
> Today I don't really have questions for you. I just want to say that I found the answers really interesting and I hope you'll continue reading the fic. Just a few questions:  
> 1) What do you think about Eleanor here?  
> 2) What do you think about Louis & Harry's relationship at the moment?
> 
> I'll try to continue writing quickly. Stay tuned! Comments are as always appreciated. I love reading about your opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it more clear, I decided to add short Information about the week of pregnancy Harry is in. I took it from "whattoexpect.com".  
> Enjoy!

**_November 2020_ **

 

Harry and Louis rushed to Doncaster on Sunday morning the following week. Jay had called them only half an hour ago to inform them about Daisy having a miscarriage and she needed them to help Dan look after the younger twins and Phoebe at home and also to help support Daisy later on, when she would come home again.

“Did she want to keep the baby now?”, Harry asked Louis carefully, looking at his tense boyfriend behind the steering wheel. Harry sat on the passenger seat, his hands protectively on his own stomach, praying that his own little one would be okay in there.

“Yeah…she made the decision a few days ago. She’ll be absolutely devastated about losing the baby and the worst part is that none of us can do something for her about it. She’ll have to grieve and go through this and we’ll only can be there for her and support her. I hate being so helpless…they’re my sisters and I never want anything bad to happen to them and now something did happen and I can’t do anything against it…”, Louis also seemed really devastated and Harry understood. He took his hand into Louis’ laying on the middle console and squeezed it tightly, silently being there for his boyfriend.

“Life can be really short”, Harry whispered into the silence, looking out of the window, thinking sadly about how some people never even get the chance to properly live due to terrible circumstances.

“Yeah…in this case only twelve weeks. Maybe this is a sign”, Louis whispered thoughtful, making Harry turn his head towards him, looking at him in confusion.

“Maybe this means that we all should be thankful for what we have. Maybe I should talk to Danielle after all…it’s my son and he’s a gift. Life is too short.” Harry nodded in agreement, smiling a little at the fact that Louis seemed to befriend the thought of having another son. Maybe Louis would also love their own baby just as much, but Harry still was too scared to tell him. Afraid of being rejected and left in the cold, alone with an unborn baby.

“Yeah, you should. It’s your son after all and he deserves his dad to love him and be there for him. He also deserves to get to know his sibling…”, Harry interrupted himself, almost giving himself away by saying _siblings._

“Yeah…that he does. How about we fly out to LA just before Christmas to go see Freddie and speak to Danielle? We’ll fly back home on the 22nd or something. What do you think?”, Louis asked Harry with a happy glint in his eyes, making Harry smile back at him fondly, endeared by his boyfriend’s excitement to take a trip with him to meet his son and make things right with his pregnant ex-girlfriend. Harry loved him a little more after that.

“That’d be amazing. Can’t wait to meet Freddie. I hope he’ll like me and accept the fact that I’m in love with his daddy”, Harry expressed his worries and Louis squeezed his hand reassuringly, as if to say that he’ll love him and that everything would be alright. Harry believed him.

“How are you feeling by the way? Still nauseous?”, Louis asked Harry concerned, who absentmindedly rubbed his bloated belly. His shirts had become a little tighter during the last week and this morning he couldn’t really close his jeans button without struggle, so he used a hair tie to hold the jeans closed and put on a rather large jumper to cover his stomach up, afraid someone might be able to tell that he was expecting. He looked a little bigger after all.

“I’m okay, just tired. Nausea is gone now”, Harry answered, hoping not to give too much away. Louis smiled in relieve, pulling into his family’s driveway and turning off the engine. He took a deep breath and jumped out of the car, followed by Harry, who took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

~

 

Later that day, Harry and Louis were sitting on the couch in the living room, playing some game with Fizzy and Phoebe, while Dan was gone to the playground with Ernie and Doris, trying to distract them from the tension at home.

As Harry excused himself for the third time in an hour to go to the bathroom, Fizzy gave him a questioning look, but he just pretended not to have seen it and went to the bathroom to pee.

When he came back, he stopped abruptly at the half-closed door to the living room, hearing Louis and Fizzy talking urgently to each other, sounding a bit like arguing.

“…should’ve wrapped it or she should have taken the fucking pill. Then there wouldn’t be a problem now”, Harry heard Louis say and he frowned. Who was he talking about?

“You can’t fucking say that. You were just as irresponsible. So, don’t fucking always blame the woman. It takes two to make a baby. Grow up”, Fizzy snapped and Harry’s mouth fell open. They were obviously talking about unprotected sex and someone being pregnant unplanned. Did Louis knock up Eleanor as well now? Did he really cheat on Harry again?

“One night can really ruin your life”, Louis muttered and Harry had enough and just walked in. Louis and Fizzy immediately stopped talking and smiled at him. Harry didn’t smile back, instead made sure that Phoebe was nowhere in sight, she was probably getting something to eat or something, and stopped right in front of the two couches in the room, crossing his arms in front of his stomach and giving Louis a demanding look. Louis gulps at Harry’s look and Fizzy looks confused between them.

“Did you fucking cheat on me with _her_ again?”, he spat it out like venom and Louis looked confused, obviously having no idea what Harry was getting at.

“What?”

“I just heard you two talking and I know that you’ve been seeing Eleanor throughout the last weeks. I met her last week in Niall’s restaurant and she told me. So, did you cheat on me with her again and fucking got her pregnant?”, his tone was biting and Louis’ shoulder slumped down under Harry’s accusations.

“Yes, I met up with her a few times and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t cheat on you. That one time all these years ago was a terrible mistake and I’m really sorry about that. There is nothing I could ever do to make this okay, but I’ll try to be the best partner I can possibly be for you, baby. I love you more than anything else and this time I’m here to be with you forever, if you’ll have me. I would never cheat on you again. She’s just a friend and she’s not pregnant, at least not that I know off”, Louis tried to explain himself, standing up and stepping closer to Harry. Harry’s anger deflated and he relaxed a little, placing one hand on his lower stomach instead, feeling the little roundness beneath his wide jumper and calming down, letting Louis place his hands on his arms, rubbing them up and down.

“Oh okay…but who were you talking about then?”, Harry asked weakly, feeling nauseous and a little dizzy again. He swayed a little and Louis caught him before he could fall, leading him worriedly to the couch, letting Harry lay down there and sitting down beside him on the edge next to Harry’s thighs instead, placing his own hand on Harry’s on his stomach, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of the younger lad’s hand.

“You okay?”, he asked concerned and Harry took the glass of water Fizzy held out for him thankful, taking a big gulp, giving it back and nodding at Louis’ question.

“Yeah, better. I don’t know what that was. I suddenly felt dizzy and a little nauseous again. I’m sorry to bother you”, Harry said weakly, but Louis shook his head in protest, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead and replied, “None of that. That’s not your fault, baby. Just lay here for a bit and it’ll go better. Didn’t you drink enough water today?”, Louis protested and Harry smiled at his concerned boyfriend, looking down at Louis’ hand on his hand on his belly and smiled, biting his lip, asking himself if Louis knew after all. It certainly seemed like it. He would have to ask him later about it.

“I might have forgotten. Was a little stressful today.”

“Yeah, you have to drink enough, baby. And stress isn’t good for you right now, you also shouldn’t get this upset”, Louis sounded worried and Harry realised that he definitely knew and it made him smile at his older boyfriend fondly.

“Uhm…what is all that about?”, Fizzy asked them confused after having cleared her throat to get their attention. They had been in their own little bubble again and had totally forgotten Fizzy was there as well. Harry turned his head to her, after taking Louis’ hand that was not resting on his stomach in his other hand, squeezing it before taking a deep breath, “I’ll tell you, but first tell me what you guys were talking about”, Harry demanded and Fizzy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“We were talking about Daisy. Louis said if they would have wrapped that guy’s dick or if Daisy would take the pill, there wouldn’t be a problem now. Obviously, Louis is a little shit, who thinks the woman is at fault when she gets pregnant, but obviously it takes two to make a baby. He also thinks that one night can ruin lives…”, Fizzy explained their conversation from before and Harry turned back to Louis a shit eating grin on his face.

“Well, Louis should take his own advice then next time”, he took the shit on his boyfriend who flipped him off.

“I used a condom with Danielle and also Briana actually…but these fucking things just broke”, he defended himself quickly and Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Louis knew that he meant something else.

“You know, babe”, Harry grinned at him and squeezed his hand. Louis chuckled.

“I’m glad I didn’t take my own advice”, he smiled down at Harry and Harry’s smile could light up the whole world. He was just so happy about this now. Louis leaned down to press a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips, both smiling too much for it to be an actual kiss, but that was okay. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

“What the fuck is going on here?”, Fizzy asked in confusion and they smiled brightly at her. Louis sat up again and looked down at Harry’s belly, smiling.

“I’m pregnant”, Harry let the cat out of the bag and Fizzy squealed in delight, jumping up from her seat and pulling them both into a cumbersome hug, congratulating them.

And if Harry cried at all the happiness and love in this room, no one had to know.

 

Fizzy had promised them, not to tell anyone just yet and they had spent the whole day in Doncaster, distracting Phoebe, Doris and Ernie from everything and then had gone out to Nando’s to get something to eat, nobody mentioning Harry’s pregnancy again, to not give it away just yet. For now it was enough that Gemma, Niall, Anne and Fizzy knew about them having a baby.

 

~

 

After that day, November had gone by in a blur. Harry lived with Louis most of the time, not working at all, due to his fatigue, nausea and a few days where the cramps were really bad, but everything was alright with the baby. It was perfectly healthy as they got to know during Harry’s second check-up, where Louis went with him. It had been his first pregnancy check-up, because he never got to experience it with Briana and he was really excited about everything, especially about seeing his baby and hearing the little one’s heartbeat during the ultrasound.

They couldn’t have been happier at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving your thoughts please. I'd really like to know how you're liking the Story.  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and/or a comment. It's really appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know it took me really long to update this Story, but I was really stressed and occupied with work that I didn't get to write that much.  
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Please comment below, what you think.  
> Also, please check out my Twitter and take part in my recent polls on what Story I should write next.  
> [@Stylinson28Fics](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)

**_December 2020_ **

****

_14 weeks: Your baby is the size of your fist. It's all about hair now as your baby sprouts some on his head, eyebrows and body. As for Mom, those first trimester symptoms should be easing up a bit._

It was December 17th already and Harry and Louis had just arrived in Louis’ LA home. Harry had just hit his second trimester and even was starting to show a little. During the check-up the day before, they had learned that the baby was perfectly developed for its age and was even a little bigger than necessary, which was why Harry was starting to show that much already. If he didn’t wear wide clothes, one could definitely tell that he was expecting but they still held it under wraps, which was why he wore a wide shirt, which covered his little bump perfectly and tracksuit bottoms for being as comfortable during the flight as possible. The early pregnancy symptoms were gone now and he felt better than ever. He was glowing and really happy. Pregnancy suited him well.

 

“Wow, I missed LA”, Harry huffed out after opening the terrace door, looking out at the Hollywood Hills. Louis came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle, placing both hands on Harry’s little bump, rubbing over it lovingly and kissing Harry’s shoulder. The latter leaned into the embrace, placing his hands over Louis’ smaller ones, looking down at them fondly, not believing how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend and perfectly healthy baby on the way. Harry didn’t know anymore how he could’ve been so worried about Louis leaving him after finding out. His man loved him and their baby and he should have known that, but he was just too stupid. Now none of that counted anymore though. They were happy now and that was all that counts. That and their baby being born healthy in a few months.

“I was thinking, maybe I should do a video again. I haven’t done one in months, ‘cause I wasn’t really feeling like it. After our video I just did a few covers, but no lifestyle vlog or tag again”, Harry said into the silence and Louis cuddled him closer from behind, really enjoying the closeness between them.

“That’s a good idea, baby. What were you thinking off?”, Louis replied, giving him another kiss on the shoulder.

“I was thinking, maybe a pregnancy announcement first and then we maybe could do a video together again. Maybe finally this video where we watch old videos and look at old pictures of us.”

“Sounds great. Do you want me to be in the announcement video with you?”, Louis asked carefully. Harry nodded.

“If you want to. That would be amazing. Maybe we could film it here outside with the hills in the background”, Harry thought out loud and Louis agreed, pulling away to get the camera Harry luckily brought with him. Harry smiled after him fondly, sitting down on the lounge chair that had the back to the hills. A perfect place for them to sit and film the video.

 

They situated themselves and the camera and Louis pressed the “recording”-Button to start filming, before sitting down beside Harry on the lounge chair.

“Hey, guys! I hope everything is alright with you and I’m really sorry that I didn’t do a video for so long, but I had quite a few chaotic past months. Today I’m with Louis again”, Harry smiled and waved in the camera and Louis waved as well at the mention of his name, smiling and greeting Harry’s subscribers with a short “Hey”.

“So, we’re in beautiful Los Angeles right now as you may see and the weather is absolutely amazing. We also have to tell you guys some really important things in this video, so stay tuned.”

“First things first, we’re back together since August and really happy with our relationship”, Harry announced grinning widely, letting Louis take his hand. Both smiling at each other, while squeezing hands.

“And for the second announcement…so, Harry’s been feeling really exhausted and nauseous the past months and that’s why he didn’t get around to shoot another video, but something really amazing is the reason for this and we hope you’ll gonna be just as excited as we are”, Louis began to explain smiling and then looked at Harry fondly.

“Yeah…so, the thing is…I’m pregnant”, Harry announced glowing, placing a hand on his little bump that wasn’t noticeable for his subscribers due to his wide clothes.

“So, we’re expecting a baby and we’re really happy and just want to enjoy this exciting time, so please excuse Harry for not posting as much the next months”, Louis plead and Harry nodded in agreement.

“I’ll try to post some pregnancy update vlogs if you’d like me to and Lou and I also planned to do the promised reaction video to our old pictures and videos in the next days if we get time, seeing that we’re visiting his son, Freddie, right now. I’m also open to do a Q&A if you send me your questions, but that was it for now. See you guys! Take care”, Harry smiled and they waved at the camera, before Louis turned it off again, Harry sighing in relieve that he basically just told all his subscribers about his pregnancy, even though the video won’t get uploaded until they told every single member of their families on Christmas Eve or Day.

“That wasn’t so bad”, Louis chuckled and Harry agreed, cuddling closer to his boyfriend, burying his face in the crook of the older lad’s neck, leaving a little kiss there, which made Louis smile fondly. He caressed Harry’s scalp, dropping a kiss on the younger lad’s head, smiling at the Hollywood Hills and thinking about how lucky he was to have Harry back and the little result of their unconditional love on the way. He definitely couldn’t wait to finally meet their little bean in a few months.

“I can’t wait to meet our little bean here”, Louis whispered, stroking over Harry’s stomach with his free hand, which made the younger lad smile softly.

“Me neither. I wish they would be here right now. Can’t wait to see what they look like and if they are a boy or a girl. I’m so ready to be a dad”, Harry confessed and Louis smiled at that, knowing all too well how much Harry had always wanted to be a dad to as many kids as possible.

“You will be an amazing dad and you’ll see, time’ll pass really quick. Quicker than you think”, Louis reassured him, leaning away a bit. Harry looked up at his boyfriend, smiling fondly and they leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft and lingering kiss, both smiling while the sun went down behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis spend some time with Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the Long wait, but I got stuck with this Story.   
> Here is the next chapter though, which I wanted to post before being away for two weeks.  
> I really hope you like it, it's a very cute one.  
> I'm not a hundred percent satisfied with the smut, but I couldn't get it right and really wanted  
> to give this chapter to you.  
> Please enjoy.

They were woken up by bright sunlight streaming into the master bedroom in Louis’ LA home the next morning. Louis groaned, trying to cover his face from the sun by nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck. Harry smiled at that gesture and squeezed Louis’ hand that was resting securing on his little bump.

“Good morning, Babe. Time to get up if we want to spent enough time with Freddie today. It’s already ten”, Harry whispered after a bit of enjoying their closeness, turning around a little to kiss Louis on his beautiful lips shortly. Louis groaned again, not quite the morning person and Harry chuckled, knowing all too well how much Louis hated getting up in the mornings.

“Want me to suck you off?”, he asked with his sexy morning voice into Louis’ ear, making the older lad grin at the prospect. Harry took this as affirmation and wiggled down, pushing Louis on his back and resting between his legs. Harry smiled up at his boyfriend, who was lying there in front of him, his eyes closed but obviously awake, because he was grinning smugly. Harry chuckled, shaking his head, while pulling Louis’ boxers down and taking his half hard cock in one hand, pumping it slowly to full hardness. Louis let out a small moan and Harry smiled, watching his own hand pump his boyfriend’s beautiful dick, before leaning down and enveloping the head with his lips, suckling on the head, before pulling away and licking along the whole length, still pumping lazily with his hand, making Louis moan in pleasure. Harry knew all too well how to satisfy his boyfriend, having enough experience in this department after over five years of being together. Even though they had a break in between, he still knew exactly how to please Louis and it felt like they never had been apart at all. Harry liked that a lot. He liked that he still knew how to please Louis, but most of all, he liked that he got Louis back after all. Their little bean growing inside of him was the best that had ever happened to them and he couldn’t wait to finally meet them and start a life with his little family that hopefully would grow over the years. Harry had always wanted as many kids as possible and he thought that Louis felt the same, coming from a big family and all. But for now they were happy to become parents for the first time, well Harry for the first and Louis for the second/third time, but the first time with the person he truly loved. They would become a beautiful family, that Harry was absolutely sure of.

“C’mon, Hazza. Don’t tease”, Louis whined and Harry chuckled again at his boyfriend’s impatience but decided to stop teasing anyway, seeing that they hadn’t done anything sexual in almost three months now. So, Harry enveloped Louis’ cock fully with his lips, sucking and licking in a practiced manner, doing all the tricks he had learned over the years and knew would make Louis crazy and come faster. Louis wiggled about under Harry, trying to thrust upwards, but Harry held him down on his hips, not wanting him to thrust into his mouth this morning. Wanting to have full control over their activity and that made Louis go bonkers. He absolutely hated not being in control. Normally, Harry would be the submissive part, letting Louis control their sexual activities, going off on being held down or tied up, but not today. Today he wanted to see Louis beg.

“Hazza, stop fooking teasing”, Louis cursed under his breath, not able to hold off much longer. Harry pulled away with one last lick over his boyfriend’s throbbing cock and looked up, grinning smugly into Louis’ angry face. Louis shook his head, knowing that Harry wanted him to beg but not having it at all. Louis Tomlinson never begged for anything and Harry knew that. That was why he did it. To tease him and it was working splendidly. He pried Louis’ hand away from his cock, when Louis was trying to get his relieve himself, which made the older lad that much angrier.

“Do you want to come, Babe?”, Harry asked smirking, his fingers brushing over Louis’ thighs, dangerously close to his cock but never touching.

“You know that, Harry”, Louis rolled his eyes in frustration, not wanting to deal with that right now. He hadn’t gotten off properly in months, only by his own hand, which wasn’t satisfying at all, and he just wanted his relieve now.

“I’ve waited long enough”, Louis growled and Harry chuckled again, before going down on him again, deciding that it was enough and he should give Louis what he wanted now. Louis moaned in pleasure as Harry circled the head of his dick with his skilled tongue and couldn’t hold off any longer. He pulled on Harry’s hair on the back of his head in warning, right before he came deep down the younger lad’s throat. Harry swallowed and sucked him through his orgasm until the last drop found its way out and Harry pulled off again, wiping over his mouth to get rid of what he hadn’t been able to swallow. Louis was lying there in front of him, all blissed out and satisfied after his first big orgasm in months and Harry smiled, happy that he had been able to give Louis that.

“Let me return the favour”, Louis said after he got out of his post-orgasm haze, looking pointedly at Harry’s own prominent bulge in his boxers. Harry just shook his head, not wanting to continue their activities, when they had somewhere important to be. He really wanted to finally meet Freddie and they really should get a go.

“We really should get ready to meet Freddie. You can return the favour tonight though”, Harry explained, winking at the last part and Louis grinned at him, sitting up and pulling Harry in on his neck, giving him a lingering kiss.

“How do I deserve you?”, Louis asked against his boyfriend’s lips, who just smiled, giving him another short kiss, before standing up from the bed, pulling some clothes to wear out of his suitcase. Louis falling back onto the bed, smiling happily, while watching his pregnant boyfriend disappear into the bathroom.

 

~

 

“Dada, Hady funny”, Freddie squealed in delight at Louis, who was sunbathing on one of the lounge chairs on his terrace, while Harry made ridiculous grimaces at the three years old boy. Louis smiled at his two boys, happy that they got along so well.

“Harry is funny, huh? You must see someone else”, Louis chuckled, earning a pointed look from his boyfriend, looking dangerously like “Watch out or no sex tonight”, which made him shut up immediately, looking at his boyfriend in apology, giving him his best puppy look, which made Harry roll his eyes, but smile anyways.

“Hady, do again”, Freddie demanded in his best Louis manner and Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis, who just shrugged smiling.

“He’s a lot like you”, Harry told Louis, continuing to make ridiculous grimaces at the little boy, who was clapping his hands in delight, laughing. Harry then smiled at Freddie, happy that he could make him laugh like that, already thinking about how it would be with their own little bean that was still growing inside of him. He simply loved kids and he loved to spend time with them. Freddie was no exception, even though he wasn’t his own and the result of his boyfriend’s one-night-stand after their break-up. But how could he even think about hating this little boy? He could never hate or dislike him, because Freddie was a wonderful little boy, who reminded him a lot of Louis. He couldn’t hate something that was Louis’, not even if he really wanted to.

“Again”, Freddie demanded, when Harry hadn’t done a grimace in a few minutes, too caught up in his thoughts.

“You’ll never get away now, Harold”, Louis chuckled from his lounger and Harry coughed in response, standing up anyways, because he started to get too hot and a little dizzy, needing to drink some water.

“Come on, little man. Let’s go get you some ice cream”, he encouraged the little boy to stand up and come with him, which he immediately did with a little of Harry’s help. He helped Freddie stand up and took his hand, walking slowly with him into the house, not really caring about what Louis’ reaction to that was.

Inside, Harry walked into the kitchen with Freddie holding onto his hand tightly. With his other hand, Harry cradled his little bump unconsciously. He did that a lot.

“Well, do you want vanilla or strawberry?”, Harry asked Freddie, while looking into the freezer, noticing only these two flavours in there, hoping Freddie liked one of them.

“nilla”, Freddie squealed excitedly and Harry chuckled at the cuteness that was Louis’ son, taking the Vanilla ice cream out of the freezer to make Freddie a little bowl.

“Vanilla it is then”, he said, giving the bowl to Freddie, telling him to be very careful with it. Freddie nodded, excited that he was allowed to hold his bowl on his own and Harry smiled down at him. He turned around to put the ice cream back in the freezer as he suddenly felt a little more dizzy than before. Harry’s hand immediately grabbed the kitchen counter, not wanting to risk a fall, closing his eyes, willing the dizziness to go away, but it wouldn’t get any better at all.

“Hady? Eveting okay?”, Freddie asked clearly concerned and scared and Harry wanted to reassure him, but just couldn’t, too occupied with holding himself up, cradling his bump to keep his little baby safe.

“Hady?”, Freddie asked again a little more insistent, but wasn’t patient enough to wait for a reply, “Dada! Help!”, Freddie shouted for his father to come, who promptly came running into the kitchen, clearly worried.

Louis immediately saw why Freddie was so upset and was by Harry’s side in an instant, helping him over to sit down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Harry gave his boyfriend a weak, but thankful smile and Louis hurried to get him some water, making him drink it immediately.

“Better?”, he asked his younger boyfriend still worried, furrowing his eyebrows in concern, but breathing in relieve when Harry nodded.

“Yeah, ‘s alright. Just a little dizzy. Maybe it’s the heat”, Harry said, taking one of Louis’ in his, with the other still cradling his bump.

“You scared us there, love. Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Didn’t think it was that bad and didn’t want to worry you. It’s normal in a pregnancy”, Harry shrugged, smiling in apology at his boyfriend.

“Freddie lad, you alright?”, Louis then turned to ask his son, who also nodded, obviously still shaken by what happened, so Louis pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight and whispering reassuring things in his little ear, making him smile again.

“What is pregancy?”, Freddie then asked curiously after a while of silence, enjoying his father hugging him. Louis looked at Harry, asking silently for help, not really knowing how to go about this.

“Well, uhm…when two adults really love each other, they do special things to show one another how much they love each other and sometimes one gets the other pregnant, which means that they’ll get a baby soon”, Harry tried to explain as simple as possible and Freddie nodded in understanding…to both of the adults’ surprise.

“You get a baby, Hady?”, he then asked shyly after a while and Harry smiled fondly at him, not believing how cute this little man was. Louis squeezed his hand on his lap, smiling happily at his boys.

“Yeah”, Harry affirmed, not knowing how much they should reveal just yet.

“See, Freddie lad”, Louis started, crouching down in front of Freddie, holding him and looking into his curious eyes, “Daddy loves Harry very much and this baby that’s growing inside of him is going to be your little brother or sister.” Freddie’s eyes lit up at the realisation and he squealed happily.

“I big bother”, Freddie said happily and Louis and Harry smiled down at him, looking in awe at the cuteness.

“You’re gonna be a big brother, that’s right”, Louis chuckled and ruffled his son through his dirty blonde hair, that was a perfect mix of his and Briana’s hair colour.

“You’re very excited to become a big brother”, Harry smiled at him, getting a hug in response, which surprised him positively. He hugged Freddie tight and Louis joined into a group hug. Everything was alright and for a few moments they could pretend to be a normal, little Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are always welcome.  
> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Please find me on social media and maybe follow for more updates regarding my stories:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stylinson28fics


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Long wait again. I wrote the last chapters of "Meant To Be" in the past 24 hours and am currently finishing up the epilogue. So, I'll finish this Story within the next week.  
> Enjoy reading the chapter.

„Dada and Hady get baby“, Freddie told his mother proudly that evening, when Louis was dropping him off. Harry still wasn’t feeling that well, so he stayed at Louis’ house, waiting for his boyfriend to come home again after dropping off his son. Briana gazed at Louis in surprise and he squirmed uncomfortably under her intense gaze. He didn’t want her to find out that way, but oh well.

“Your boyfriend is pregnant?”, Briana asked, clearly not quite believing it.

“Yeah, he is. We’re very excited”, Louis confirmed confidently, not wanting her to see how uncomfortable he really was to speak about that with her of all people.

“Can we talk for a minute?”, she asked and Louis nodded, crouching down in front of his son to hug and kiss him goodbye, which Freddie smiled about.

“Bye Dada”, he said, before running into the house to say hello to his grandma, who was on a visit almost every day. Louis had always found that a little weird, but each to their own.

Briana closed the door behind her a bit, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking a little upset, which made Louis frown. Why was she upset?

“What?”, he asked defensive, not quite knowing what was going on with her.

“When were you going to tell me that Freddie would get a little sibling?”

“Soon enough, Briana. And it’s really none of your business. Freddie is the one that is affected by it not you and for your information, he’s getting two siblings, he just only knows of one yet. I didn’t want to confuse him. It was a lot for him to hear that his daddy gets a baby with a man”, Louis explained defensive, not getting why Briana was so upset about only just finding out.

“Twins? Wow. Congratulations”, she spat and Louis could hear jealousy in her voice and immediately knew what was up.

“You’re jealous”, he stated and she snorted, which confirmed it for Louis even more.

“And no, it’s not twins, not that we know of anyway. Danielle is pregnant as well actually”, he informed her, enjoying her scandalised expression. Yes, all this was very unconventional but it is what it is and Louis was excited for everything that’s going to happen in his life. Becoming a dad again was one of them.

“Congratulations then. I hope you’re happy now”, she said tightly, before retreating into the house, slamming the door into Louis’ face.

 

~

 

“Baby, I’m home”, Louis shouted after closing the front door behind him and throwing the keys in the little bowl that was on a cupboard right next to the door.

“’m in the living room”, he heard Harry call back and made his way into the living room after putting off his shoes, leaving them in the entrance hall.

Harry was sat sprawled out on the creamy white couch, watching some documentary about the oceans, a bowl of popcorn resting on his little bump. Louis smiled at the sight and went over, giving Harry a peck on the lips in greeting, before lifting his legs gently to sit down, immediately putting them over his lap, massaging his boyfriend’s legs and feet in silence.

“Everything okay? You’re so quiet”, Harry frowned at him, putting all his attention away from the TV and on his boyfriend, concerned about what might have happened.

“Yeah…it’s just, Freddie told Briana about you being pregnant and she wasn’t very happy about it and when I told her, Freddie would be getting two siblings in fact, she slammed the door in my face…”, Louis explained what had happened, all the while looking down at his hands still massaging Harry. Suddenly, Harry’s hand was on one of his, squeezing gently.

“Hey, it’s alright. She’ll come around. Besides, she has no right to be cross with you about something like that. She isn’t your girlfriend or wife or whatever, she just happens to be the mother of your son”, Harry tried to reassure him, succeeding at least a little bit, making Louis smile again. He couldn’t stand how cute his boyfriend was being always and it was simply impossible for Louis not to smile at that.

“I love you”, Louis whispered privately, finally looking Harry in the eyes with such a sincerity that it made butterflies come alive in Harry’s stomach. That was the effect Louis had on him. He always did and probably always would.

“I love you”, Harry said back, leaning over a bit, hoping Louis would understand what he wanted. He did. Louis smiled and leaned in as well, caressing Harry’s cheek with one of his hand, before finally joining their lips in a tender kiss, not pushing, just enjoying their closeness.

“I can’t wait for our little bean to be here”, Harry let Louis know quietly and Louis agreed smiling, resting his hand on Harry’s little bump, feeling the firmness there, not quite believing that his baby is growing in there right now and that only in a few months, they finally be able to meet them and become a proper family.

“Me neither. I’m glad we got our shit together”, Louis replied, kissing Harry’s tummy after pushing his shirt up a bit to expose the skin there. Harry giggled at that and squirmed, being very ticklish, Louis loved his laugh and especially his little giggles.

“Yeah…can’t imagine my life without you or having a baby with someone else.”

“H…”, Louis began, looking sorry, but Harry wasn’t having any of it.

“It’s alright, Lou. We can’t change what happened and you had relationships with other people, resulting in two amazing children and I’m so happy for you and Freddie is amazing. I’ll love him like my own child, just because I love you and can’t imagine ever not being with you. You’re my one and only, Lou. I only want you”, Harry reassured him, pulling him into another kiss, this time deeper and firmer, trying to convey his point.

“I know. Thank you for being so understanding. Couldn’t dream about a better boyfriend”, Louis smiled, pecking him on the lips again, before standing up, holding his hand out for Harry to take.

“Let’s go to bed. I’m knackered.”

“Yeah, let’s”, Harry smiled up at him, letting himself be pulled up by Louis. Both retreating into the bedroom hand in hand, neither willing to let the other go. Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and egg, immediately smiling at the thought of his boyfriend making them breakfast in his house, not believing how domesticated they were being after only such a short time of being back together.

He sat up in bed and crawled out, carding his hand through his hair and making his way into the ensuite in order to take a quick shower before joining his boyfriend for breakfast.

 

~

 

“Morning, baby”, he greeted his boyfriend, hugging him from behind, pulling him back into his still naked chest. Louis hadn’t bothered to dress properly after his shower, only wearing boxer briefs now, making Harry groan in frustration, trying to concentrate on his cooking. Louis grinned against his neck, his lips wandering up to Harry’s cheek and then his earlobe, gently sucking and biting there, making Harry moan. Louis loved these little noises Harry made when he was turning him on.

“Morning”, Harry replied after a while, turning off the heat and turning in Louis’ strong arms, placing his arms around his neck, looking him deep in the eyes, losing himself a bit in them. They smiled at each other for several moments, before they both leaned in at the same time, lips meeting halfway in a gentle, short kiss.

“I made us breakfast”, Harry let him know, even though it was obvious. Louis smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away, getting two plates out of the shelf and placing the breakfast on both of them, trying to make it look nice, but failing exceptionally. Louis just wasn’t the best in the kitchen…he wasn’t really good in there at all, but Harry didn’t mind. He loved cooking for both of them. They ate their breakfast in silence, only speaking again after clearing the table.

“So, Danielle today?”, Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer. They had it all planned out. Louis would be meeting with Danielle today to talk things through and maybe to go shopping for the baby a bit and the rest of their stay in LA, they would spend time with Freddie and alone, just the two of them. Wanting to enjoy their probably last vacation without a baby going with them.

“Yeah, won’t be too long though. You could just rest here for a bit, I know how exhausted you are because of the pregnancy”, Louis proposed and Harry agreed, being very tired.

“Just go and come back quickly. We’ll miss you”, Harry said, standing up. Louis smiled and went over to his tired boyfriend, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him gently, rubbing his little bump after to say goodbye to their little bean as well. They smiled at each other, before parting. Louis making his way over to Danielle and Harry getting ready to sunbathe a bit outside on the terrace, maybe reading something during.

 

~

 

“I’m sorry how this all went between us. I was shocked and it was like the worst timing”, Louis tried to explain to Danielle only an hour later. The ex-pair sitting on Danielle’s terrace, drinking tea while talking everything through. Danielle hadn’t been that keen to see him and talk to him again at first, but agreed anyway, knowing that it would be better for the baby to also have a father. She sat opposite Louis, cradling her already quite noticeable bump, looking expectant at her ex-boyfriend.

“But I thought about it and I don’t want to be like my own father was. I want our son to have both his parents even though we’re not together anymore and will never be again. I’m very happy to have another baby with the love of my life and I want to be a good father to all three of my children. Please let me be a part of this. I know I fucked up but I’m here now. Whenever you need me…or the baby”, Louis pleaded desperately, hoping she would agree to have him involved after all.

“Alright, I won’t keep you from seeing your son and being a real dad to him. But please don’t fuck it up again. I can’t do this without you Louis”, Danielle replied, tears starting to stream down her face, shocking Louis a bit. He had absolutely no idea why in the name of God she was crying now. Without further thought, he stood up and went over to her, pulling her into a comforting hug, rubbing her back during, just trying to calm her down.

“This pregnancy has been the absolute worst, Louis. I can’t sleep properly and the baby is always kicking and I feel dizzy all the time. I can’t do this. I don’t want to”, she cried into his shoulder, making Louis feel sorry for her. It seemed like that she wasn’t having such a dream pregnancy like Harry was experiencing right now. She wasn’t glowing with happiness, instead she looked pale and just not good at all. The pregnancy really took a tall on her, so it seemed and Louis had no idea what to do to make her feel better again.

“But it’ll be worth it in the end. Not long now and our little one will be here with us and you won’t think about the problematic pregnancy, you’ll only see how beautiful he is”, Louis tried to reassure her and somehow it worked. She calmed down a bit and took the tissue Louis was offering her gratefully.

“Did you already think of a name?”

“Not really. I hoped you would come around eventually and didn’t want to name him without you. He’s our son after all and I think you should have a say in his name”, Danielle shrugged and Louis smiled thankful at her. He absolutely didn’t deserve her kindness after being such a dick but he was honoured to be allowed to search for a name with her.

“Thank you”, he smiled.

“You’re welcome. I already looked through a name book and wrote the names down I liked best. You can add a few as well if you’d like, otherwise just tell me what you think about the names.”

Louis nodded excitedly and watched her getting up to get a small notebook, probably with the names written down on one of the pages. He was right. She sat down beside him again, opening the notebook and started to read the names she chose out loud.

“Noah, Ethan, Alexander, Joshua and Benjamin.” Louis nodded, letting the names sink in, trying to think about some other names, but none came to his mind.

“I like Noah and Joshua best”, he offered and Danielle nodded, circling these two names with a red pen, smiling down on the page.

“Maybe we could go for Noah Joshua then”, Louis suggested and Danielle nodded in agreement, making Louis beam that he had chosen his second son’s name, after not getting a say at all when it had come to naming Freddie a few years ago.

“Which family name are we going for?”, Louis asked curiously, hoping Noah would get his as well, just like Freddie.

“I don’t care. He can have yours, just like Freddie and probably your other future baby”, Danielle shrugged and Louis nodded.

“Noah Joshua Tomlinson…I like it”, he smiled and Danielle tightly smiled back at him.

“Alright, I should get going now. If you need anything just give me a call. I’m excited to meet little Noah in a bit”, Louis said, standing up and pulling her into a friendly hug before seeing himself out, exhaling deeply once he made it back out in the Californian sun, eager to go back to his boy and his unborn baby.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Christmas 2020_ **

_15 Weeks: Your baby is the size of a navel orange. You might not yet be feeling it, but your baby is kicking those little legs and flexing those elbows._

“Lou, the baby is kicking”, Harry gushed suddenly, making Louis almost drive the car off the road in shock.

“What?”, he asked perplexed, concentrating on the road again, determined to get them to Holmes Chapel, where the annual Christmas dinner took place this year, safely. Their families had decided that it would be a great idea to have Christmas dinner together and Anne instantly suggested that they could have the dinner at hers and Robin’s in Holmes Chapel, which Jay was very grateful for, seeing what a challenge all her kids were at home without having visitors.

“The book says that the baby is kicking inside my body, but sadly I can’t feel it yet. But our little bean is kicking, Lou. How amazing is that?!”, Harry exclaimed in excitement, smiling brightly at Louis and then down on his hand cradling his small bump under the oversized hoodie he was wearing to not give themselves away immediately, seeing that not everyone in their families already knew about their baby. But they were going to tell them after dinner and were both very excited about that. To finally not have a secret anymore. They just wanted to share their news with everyone close to them already.

“Oh thought you felt the kicks. But it is amazing, yeah. Can’t wait until we can feel them kick”, Louis replied, a little smile on his lips. He reached over the center console and grabbed Harry’s free hand, resting both their hands on Harry’s thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb.

“Feels nice to be like that again”, Harry murmured smiling distantly and Louis agreed silently, not really knowing what to say.

“Are you excited to give them the gift?”, Louis asked while driving through the driveway and parking right next to the house, noticing that everyone else was already there.

“Of course. Can’t wait to give it to them tonight. Wouldn’t be able to wait until tomorrow morning with this”, Harry smiled and Louis nodded in agreement, hoping their families would be as excited about this as they were.

 

~

 

“Alright. We have a present for all of you and we would like to give it to you now if that’s okay with you?!”, Louis said as the whole family was sat in the living room, Doris and Ernest already in bed. Daisy, Phoebe and Fizzy were sat on the floor in front of the seating area and the fireplace, where a warm fire was burning. Lottie, Tommy, Gemma, Niall, Dan, Jay, Anne and Robin were scattered on the large seating area with Louis and Harry occupying the double-seater. All of them directed their attention to the two of them, Harry fiddling nervously on the hem of his hoodie, still paranoid that anyone could see his tiny bump under the material.

“Of course, let’s see boys!”, Jay exclaimed excitedly, trying to ease the tension, having noticed their uneasiness. Louis gave his mother a thankful smile, before standing up and fetch the bag with the presents that they had left in the entrance way earlier on. Everyone was dead silent, excited for the presents they were going to have for them and that made them that nervous.

“We really hope you’ll like the present”, Harry babbled nervously and Gemma gave him a reassuring smile, knowing that they would announce the pregnancy now and trying to take some of her brother’s nervousness away.

“Okay, guys. Here you are”, Louis chirped as he came back with the bag, giving everyone a wrapped present in book form. Confused faces starred at them, not getting why everyone got the same looking present, but Louis just grinned at them and sat back down next to Harry, pulling him into his side and rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, trying to ease the tension in his boyfriend’s muscles.

“Open it”, Harry croaked out, taking one of Louis’ hands in his and squeezing it for comfort. Everyone smiled and thanked them, before ripping open the gift paper. By the time everyone had finished opening their present, the confused looks on their faces were back and Louis and Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. They had made everyone in the family a book with the title “Our Family” and inside was everyone of their families in order of their birth dates. Each person had a double side of the book with a photo you could always change, name, birth date, parents, siblings and anecdotes. One from Louis and one from Harry. They had also included Freddie, Lottie’s unborn babies as well as little Noah and their own little bean, which was the surprise announcement for their families. Instead of photos they had put in ultrasounds, which they could change once the babies were finally born.

Jay was the first to notice the last written on page of the book and she squealed in excitement, making everyone look up in confusion.

“I can’t believe it. Congratulations, boys!”, she exclaimed, jumping up and pulling both of them in a warm and excited hug, being extra careful with Harry, which made him blush. The others caught on eventually and everyone congratulated them with hugs and kisses before they calmed down again, sitting back on their seats. Louis and Harry smiled happily at each other, glad that their families had received the news so well and shared a gentle kiss, happy to finally have no secret anymore.

“How far along are you?”, Anne asked her son, a little put off that he hadn’t told her earlier, but still excited about finally becoming a grandma.

“I’m fifteen weeks now, mom. Sorry, we didn’t tell you earlier”, he replied sheepishly and Anne ruffled his hair, showing him that she wasn’t mad or anything. Harry was glad about that. He hated it when his mother was mad at him.

“Wow, I’ll be the grandma of five children already next year. How fast the time goes by”, Jay sighed and Louis blushed, knowing full well that he was the reason for his mother to have so many grandchildren already. Why couldn’t he just keep it in his pants? But he was so lucky and happy to have his three kids and he couldn’t wait to meet all of them soon. Freddie was already a gift and he was sure that Noah and his and Harry’s little bean would be as well.

“Do you want to have a boy or a girl?”, Phoebe asked them, excited to become an auntie again.

“Uhm…haven’t thought about it. The most important thing is that they are healthy, but I think I would love to have a daughter. Louis already has two sons. A little girlpower would help there”, Harry joked, making everyone laugh, Louis pulling him even further into him.

 

They chatted along for a bit about the babies and their jobs, when suddenly Louis’ phone started ringing. He frowned, taking his phone out of his jeans pocket, Danielle’s name flashing over the screen.

“Yeah?”, he answered in confusion, still holding onto Harry, who was cuddled up against his side, his head resting comfortably on his chest, both laying on the sofa.

“Louis? It’s Georganne, Danielle’s mother. I’m calling because she had the baby about an hour ago. There have been complications.” Louis was shocked and didn’t know how to respond. It took him several seconds, before he had himself together again.

“What? What happened?”, he asked in shock, drawing everyone’s attention on him, everyone worried about what the person on the phone was telling him.

“She had early contractions and then her water broke. They had to do an emergency C-section and she’s stable now but Noah…something is wrong with him”, she tried to explain hysterical and Louis had to concentrate to even understand her a bit. Tears creeped out of his eyes after hearing that something was wrong with his little, too early born son and he rubbed over them with the hand that had been resting on Harry’s shoulder. Louis started sobbing, not able to hold his emotions in, especially because he didn’t know what was wrong with his son. He felt a soothing hand rubbing over his back and knew immediately that it was Harry’s hand. Harry was trying to calm him down, but it just made him sob harder, letting himself fall into Harry’s waiting arms, hugging him tightly. It was exactly the comfort Louis needed now.

“They don’t know what it is yet. Can you fly over? They need you and I’m sure you would like to meet your son”, Danielle’s mother asked and Louis tried to get himself together, assuring her that he would catch the next available flight to LA. He hung up and just sobbed in Harry’s arms, trying to calm down enough to explain what had happened.

“Noah…he was born today and something is wrong with him, but they don’t know what yet. I have to fly to LA and see him”, Louis explained after calming down a bit, still wiping away his tears. Everyone was shocked to hear the news.

“I’m sure everything will be alright, Lou. He has the same birthday as you…maybe that’s a sign that he’ll be alright eventually”, Harry tried to reassure him and Louis smiled gratefully at him. Appreciating his boyfriend supporting him in such difficult situations.

“Yeah…maybe. I have to go though. Take care, I’ll call you when I’m there”, he said, leaning over to Harry and giving him a deep, lingering kiss, trying to show him how much he loved him. Then he leaned back, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek for one last time and then leaning down to place a kiss on his belly.

“Stay calm in there. Can’t have you be born early as well”, Louis whispered against Harry’s bump, which made him giggle a bit. Louis smiled weakly at his boyfriend and then said goodbye to their families, rushing out of the door to go fetch some clothes from his flat in Manchester before catching a flight to LA.


	16. Chapter 16

**_January 2021_ **

_18 weeks: Your baby is the size of a sweet potato. You might start to feel your baby moving around anytime now, which is a great way to take your mind off your bothersome back._

Louis had been away for almost three weeks now and Harry had started to worry about their relationship around the second week his boyfriend was away. They hadn’t been able to spend New Year’s Eve together and only had spoken on the phone for five minutes instead, Louis having to hang up to catch some sleep before going back to the hospital in the morning. Louis hadn’t been calling a lot at all and Harry was worried what might happen all the way in Los Angeles with Louis worrying with his ex-girlfriend about their too early born baby son.

“Don’t worry too much, Harold. He’ll come back soon and everything will be wonderful again. You are going to be excited about your baby and you’ll kiss and cuddle and have amazing sex…”, Nick tried to assure him that everything was going to be alright. Harry didn’t appreciate it at all.

“You don’t know that, Nick. He fucked off almost three weeks ago and hasn’t called often since. I don’t even know what’s wrong with Noah or if he’s going to die and I don’t fucking know what’s happening over there with my fucking boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend, who happens to be the baby’s mother. I can’t lose him and raise our kid alone, Nick. I just can’t”, Harry started crying and Nick rounded the table, sitting down beside him and pulling him into a tight hug, which happened to be a little difficult seeing that Harry was showing a lot now. He couldn’t hide his bump anymore and he really didn’t want to. Harry loved being pregnant, it felt amazing and even though his back was killing him, he wouldn’t trade this for anything. He couldn’t imagine not being pregnant again after their little bean was born.

“You’ll see. He loves you and the baby. He wouldn’t leave you again, trust me on that”, Nick chuckled and Harry had to smile as well. Maybe Nick was right and Louis really wouldn’t leave him again. Maybe he was just worrying too much. Harry put this all on the pregnancy hormones.

“Wanna go shopping for the baby with me?”, Harry asked after a while in silence and Nick agreed, excited that Harry wanted to go shopping for the baby with him.

 

~

 

Three hours later, they had bought a few cute baby onesies, because Harry couldn’t decide which one to buy and also furniture for the nursery. Harry figured that it was still too early but it distracted him from is worries about Louis and their relationship and the furniture still had to be set up as well, which Louis could do once he would be back in England. Harry and Louis had decided that they would be living in Louis’ flat for now, Harry willing to close his studio for the time their baby was little anyway. Plus, Louis’ flat was bigger and they would be able to build a nursery there.

“Thank you for coming with me. I had fun today”, Harry thanked Nick once they were stood outside Louis’ flat, Harry was already living in since coming back from Holmes Chapel only a week ago. They hugged tightly, before Nick went to his car to drive back to London, having to work in the morning.

Harry placed the bags with the baby clothes on the bed in their bedroom. The furniture would be delivered in a few weeks’ time, Harry not being able to carry it anyway.

Being very tired from walking through the city all day, Harry lay down on the sofa, cradling his bump with his hands and smiling down, rubbing soothing circles on it. Suddenly he felt something weird in his stomach. Almost like the wings of a butterfly. He gasped at the feeling, not able to feel it from the outside, instantly knowing that he just had felt his baby move for the first time. Happy tears were streaming down his face at the realisation, being so incredibly happy to have been able to witness such a wonder. He couldn’t wait to feel it again, to feel the baby kicking that you could feel it from the outside really. And he couldn’t wait to tell Louis about it, sad that he hadn’t been there when it happened for the first time just now.

“I love you so much, little bean. Kick again?”, he whispered to his bump, hoping to feel the flattering again, but nothing. Maybe he imagined it after all…but that couldn’t be. He had definitely felt something in his stomach and he was rather sure that it was the baby moving.

His next thought was to call Louis and tell him and that was exactly what he did. He dialled his boyfriend’s number, still cradling his bump, hoping he would answer his phone.

“Haz? Everything alright?”, he was greeted by a worried Louis, which made him smile. Louis was worried about him after all. Maybe he really had nothing to worry about. Louis was his.

“Yeah…it’s just. I felt the baby for the first time and I had to tell you. It felt so incredible, Lou. Wish you were here”, he told him, sniffing a bit, trying not to start crying again.

“Oh baby, that’s amazing. I wish I could be there with you as well. Just a few more days and I’ll be coming home. I promise.”

“Really?”, Harry asked hopefully, not sure if he had heard correctly.

“Yes, I promise. Noah is okay now. They finally found out what’s wrong with him and it’s gonna be difficult but he’ll live. I’m just so thankful that he isn’t going to die. He’s so precious, you’ll love him”, Louis gushed about his newborn son and Harry smiled at the adoration that could be heard in Louis’ voice. He hoped that he would talk like that about their baby as well.

“That’s good news. I’m glad. What is wrong with him then?”

“He apparently can’t see but they don’t really know yet if he can’t see properly or if he can’t see anything. They have to do a few more tests in the next weeks, but the important thing is that he’s alive. That’s all that matters”, Louis explained and Harry sighed. That didn’t sound good at all. Hopefully everything would be alright with little Noah soon.

“Haz? Do you have to tell me anything?”, Louis suddenly asked carefully, making Harry frown in confusion.

“What?”

“Well…Fizzy called me just before you and she told me something she witnessed today…”

“What did she tell you?”

“She told me that she saw you with Nick today and she said that you looked rather intimate…”, it sounded calm, not like an accusation but Harry saw it as one anyway.

“What the fuck? Do you think I would ever cheat on you? Especially with your baby growing inside me?”, Harry snapped, not believing that Louis would even think such a thing of him. After everything they had been through, after all these years they had spent together previously.

“No…I guess. But you would tell me if there was something between you two, right?!”, Louis stuttered.

“Of course, I would tell you. But there is nothing to tell. We had lunch together and then he went shopping with me, because I wanted to distract myself and you weren’t there. We’re just friends. I only love you”, Harry assured him and he heard Louis exhale in relieve on the other end of the line.

“Good, because I love you too. Take care of yourself and our little bean. I’ll be back before you know it. I miss you”, Louis murmured, making Harry smile.

“I will. Love and miss you too. Come back in one piece.” Louis chuckled and then hung up, having to go back to Noah, leaving Harry with a good feeling for the first time since he had been gone to LA. He couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to finally come back home.


	17. Epilogue

**_June 2021_ **

„Isn’t she lovely?“, Harry cooed, looking down at the little, fragile baby sleeping in his arms.

“Yeah, she is!”, Louis admired his little daughter, lying beside Harry and holding her a bit as well. They were a little family now and they couldn’t be happier. It was June 13th already and Harry had gone into labour at almost 40 weeks of pregnancy during the night. They had gone to the hospital immediately, excited to finally meet their little baby and it hadn’t been long until the doctors performed a C-section on Harry, bringing healthy, little _Darcy Rose Tomlinson_ to this world.

They hadn’t known they were going to have a daughter until she came out, wanting to leave this as surprise until the birth.

“I can’t believe we made something as beautiful as her”, Harry whispered with tears in his eyes, happy tears of course. Louis smiled at his emotional boyfriend, stroking his cheek before leaning in for a gentle kiss. He couldn’t stop adoring his boy and their daughter. They were everything to him.

“Me neither, but I’m very happy we did”, Louis replied, smiling down at their sleeping daughter.

“Me too. Can’t wait to have more babies with you”, Harry exclaimed, making Louis raise his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn’t expected Harry to mention any other babies anytime soon.

“One at a time, love”, he chuckled after the first initial shock, pulling Harry carefully into his chest, making sure not to wake Darcy. Harry cuddled up to him, Darcy still sleeping in his arms and smiled brightly. He couldn’t be any happier at the moment.

 

“Haz?”, Louis got Harry’s attention again a few minutes later. Harry looked up at Louis, giving him a questioning look, finding the tone of Louis’ voice a little odd.

“Yeah?”

“I’m so happy to have you back in my life as my best friend and boyfriend and I can’t describe how happy I am about us having become parents to such a beautiful little daughter. I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now and I love you so, so, so much. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore…actually never could in the past either. It’s always been you and it always will be you. Forever…”, Louis started passionately, taking a deep breath, Harry watching him in confusion.

“Gosh…I had this all planned out, but I just can’t wait any longer. I love you and I love Darcy and I want us to be a family. Would you do me the incredible honour of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Harry?”, he took a velvet ring box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a simple silver band with a small heart-shaped sapphire on top, reminding Harry of Louis’ eyes.

“Of course. I love you too”, Harry breathed out happily and Louis’ smile lit up the whole room. He took the ring and placed it on Harry’s finger, careful not to wake Darcy. Louis kissed the ring first and then leaned in to touch their lips together. His hand stroking his fiancé’s cheek and then cupping his jaw as their lips met in a soft kiss that turned deeper. Eventually tongues were sliding against each other and lips were bitten sensually. It was their first kiss as an engaged couple and Harry couldn’t think of anything better than this right in this moment.

“I love you. Always”, Harry murmured into their kiss, giving a last peck before leaning back again, looking his fiancé deep in the ocean blue eyes.

“I love you. Always”, Louis repeated his words with such a sincerity that Harry had no doubt that they were a forever kinda thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Meant To Be.   
> I hope you liked it. Kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.
> 
> Please check out [ lovelarry10 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10/works) 's and my mpreg fic Exchange [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLMpregFicExchange2018)
> 
> Also follow me for more updates regarding my fics and maybe subscribe  
> [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)


End file.
